If only you knew
by Rimah K
Summary: Takaba is 17 and Asami is 28, this is the story of how they might have met if they had been younger. Aki lives in the slums of Tokyo City with his mum & life isn't great on many levels- On the outside, he's the typical rebellious teenager, but on the inside... well, you'll just have to read to find out! Rated T for mild course language and some sex scenes- This may increase.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL! I'm here again, with another Finder Fic! Ah, the joys of fanfiction. **

**Here's a brief and(very) lame overview:**

**So basically it is set around Takaba at 17 years of age (but please don't get put off by this, it's not like what you may be thinking). He lives in a really bad part of Tokyo and life isn't great on many levels- on the outside, he's the typical rebellious teenage, but on the inside... well you will find out when you read it (not going to go into much detail or I'll ruin the story for ya). For those who know 'To cut all ties with you', my other (still continuing) fanfic, you may notice that I have used some small details from that one, but only for a few minor bits of Takabas life. So in short, it is viewfinder, but set earlier and where the characters have entirely different problems to deal with etc. (Appologies for my horrid excuse of an overview, i fail so bad at them). haha**

**Disclaimer: The finder series belongs entirely to Ayano Yamane, I am just borrowing some characters etc. :)**

**Rimah xx**

* * *

"That's it. I've had enough" Mr Rush came barging into the teachers' lounge, fuming. "He smokes in the court yard, chews gum in class, he never wears his uniform, he doesn't: listen, doesn't do his homework, doesn't bother with his assignments and purposely fails exams. He talks, yells, swears and back chats in class- the whole bloody lot. He has absolutely no tiny morsel of respect for me, and I've had enough of it… I don't give a shit about what his life has been like, it's not important, I don't want him in my class." He finished abruptly, a heated scowl shadowing his features.

The sweat was pouring from above his brows and small threads of spit were hanging from his mouth, left behind after his manic fluster. By now, all eyes in the room were focused on him, all coated with understanding and sympathy for the man. He was obviously at the end of his tolerance for such crude yet common misbehavior Although the man was only 47 at most, he looked to be decades older, it was surly due to the after-effects of the stress of such an unrewarding career path. One which, now he truly regretted ever sporting interest in. His overweight body flopped down onto the bulky, worn out couch; a huge angry huff could be heard from him as the seat groaned beneath him, straining from the sudden pressure.

* * *

It was 3pm when the schools' loudspeaker finally decided to turn the announcements; "Takaba Akihito, your presence has been requested at the principal's office immediately". Short and prompt, but it got the message through perfectly.

Takaba chuckled as he heard this, turning toward his best friend, Kou, he swallowed his humor when he found the other boy shaking his head in mock disbelief and murmuring "Idiot, that's the second time this week…". Takaba was sure that nobody had ever actually managed this before. Most would have been far too scared to seriously misbehave enough to earn formal discipline, more than once in one week. Bu he found it to be a respectable, personal achievement of his. They both couldn't help the onslaught of laughter at anticipating how the principle would attempt to drill the boy this time.

"Hmm" he mocked, "I bet you fifty yen that I can get outta here without being caught" he smiled mischievously. But his fun was short lived when Kou shook his head, a stern look crossing his features.

"Don't be an idiot, we both know what happened the last time you tried that one, I'm willing to bet you actually aren't ready to be scarifying that much again … not just to get out of being drilled by the stupid old fart." He eyed Takaba who was obviously contemplating this fact, and watched as the boy shrugged after about two minutes of thought, and turned away. Offering a small wave behind him, Akihito unceremoniously exited the balcony where they had just spent the last hour hanging out and smoking, instead of attending class. Kou watched the back of his best friend, until he had fully disappeared into the gloom of the building inside, sighing with anticipation of the events that would surely unfold for his poor friend.

"'Sup Mr. G" Takaba sang as he barged into the head masters private office without even bothering to knock. "So…" He questioned with a devilish look in his eyes, "How can I help ya?". He hated to be back in the same situation as two days ago, but he put on an expressive and brave front as he plonked himself down in the plush chair, facing the pissed-off man in front of him with a mockingly-placid face. Hearing a small grunt of displeasure, he turned his attention toward the old man's secretary, smirking upon noting the man's obvious displeasure at his seemingly _rude_ behavior.

"Takaba Akihito… I can't believe that I'm having to call you back in here after only three days. This is not good practice, you realise. Though it may seem 'cool' at the moment, while you're still only seventeen and in your prime, you _will _regret your behavior in time to come." He paused for a practiced moment to let the words 'sink' in. "Now Mr. Takaba… would you like to try and give me your reasoning for recent display of absolutely disgraceful behavior and perhaps even try greasing me up with an apology?" He paused again and when Akihito snorted and gave him a look as though he thought he were an idiot, he shook his head and continued. "Thought not, very well I guess I will just go ahead and lay out the punishment" Yes, this man was efficient. He spoke calmly and with a practiced voice, not showing any anger or frustration as the other teachers did. He was about in his sixties and he looked it too, but old age hadn't changed him into a kind heated, carrying person as most other normal human beings.

"Just hold up a minute" Akihito butted in, before the man could continue. "I don't even know what I did?" he asked, feigning innocent. The older man weigh this for a moment before replying with chilling casualty.

"As a start, you have been purposely tormenting your teachers, Mr. Rush in particular, and this is not acceptable. You have been misbehaving during class time, wearing the incorrect uniform, completely going against the school rules and _smoking_ on the schools grounds. To top it off, I have just received word that you have skipped the last two periods of class; that is completely unacceptable Takaba."

"Now to issue the punishments; you will receive a full week of detention where you will come in and on top of that, two of those days will be spent in public service of my choice, however just to be fair, I will allow you to choose those days. Now now, don't be leaving just yet, I think you'll find I'm not quite finished. It has come to my attention that the reasoning you have been giving the staff regarding your distinct neglect to follow rules and wear your uniform properly, is that you have come to misplace it… I find that rather unpleasant to hear, and though on usual circumstances I would ask you to buy a new one, on this occasion and considering the circumstances, I will supply you with three, myself. Which, I will be expecting you to wear when you come back to school on the 28th, no excuses." At this Takaba palled, pissed that the man had even had the nerve to take pity on him. But he didn't have a chance to offer a snide remark, before the older man bluntly continued. "These I will be supplying you with immediately, and I ask that you take them now and go change immediately, in the bathroom." He held out a bag, holding inside three neatly pressed school uniforms of the right size for Takaba and gesturing toward the closed bath room door.

Not wanting a fight, which would no doubt end him with further suspension, if not detention, he angrily grabbed the bag from the man's outstretched hands, stood up abruptly from his chair and in doing so, causing it to topple over and clash to the ground and stormed off in the direction of the headmasters private bathroom. When he got there, he let the door slam behind him and felt the satisfying bang and rattle as it settled back into place. Turning into the bathroom, immediately he spotted the full length mirror that covered half of the far wall, all the way from the roof to the marble-tiled floor.

He stared at the figure portrayed there and the monstrosity it had become over the years; The long and unkempt, bleached blond, hair that splayed this way and that, the ripped and dirted jeans that completely went against the uniform code and the dark grey hoodie that also followed suit. The smaller than average-however not too small, figure that looked rather mangy with the obvious malnutrition and neglect he showed. He sighed, knowing that if he had had a choice, he would have been wearing his own uniform but due to other circumstances that hurt far too much to think about, he had found it necessary for his current attire. He stripped in seconds and closed his eyes when he came upon the sight that was displayed, clear as day in the reflective image. The huge, dark red and brown bruises that covered what seemed to be every inch of bare skin, bellow his neck. The stark white bandaging that covered around his rib cage and the full expanse of his left arm, the multiple cuts and knife wounds that made a violent, painful shiver run through him in remembrance of how he managed to attain them.

Quickly, he took one of the uniforms and put it on, the starchy cotton was uncomfortable compared to his previous attire, but it made him feel good anyway. He liked how having them made him feel wanted, like somebody cared enough to actually sufficiently bat an eye and notice that he was without, knowing that people wanted him to look good like all the other rich and fancy kids in his school. He ignored the fact that the bandaging on his arm was completely visible and that his shirt puffed a little due to what was underneath, he ignored the countless bruises, cuts and other things that were now visible for the world to see. He shrugged off the uncertainty and disgrace they made him feel, telling himself that nobody would be looking close enough to notice.

But he could not have been more wrong.

"Well, thanks a bunch Mr. G" He attempted to shuffle past the secretary and principle and head straight for the door, upon exiting the bathroom. In his good hand he held the bag of clothing and on his back hung his old and smelly Chrysler back pack that he had nicked at the park some five or so years ago. He was almost at the door when the multiple gasps and unceremonious expressions began.

As much as they had been expecting something wrong, nothing would have prepared them for what they saw as the teenager attempted to slip past them. Immediately, the looked at one another with horrified expressions filled with pity and, more importantly, confusion.

"Takaba, hold it." Takaba froze, his fingers just scraping against the door handle, he turned around and put on an annoyed expression as if he had no idea as to the reason behind their idle.

Immediately regretting his choice to make the boy change, Headmaster Gurombai quickly made to cover up his initial shock "I will be expecting you to show up here for public services twice between tomorrow and next Sunday, take this and have your mother sign it, you can give it back to me when I see you next, do not even think to skip or the punishment will not be enjoyable." As much as he felt sorry for the boy, he had to drill it in, he handed the teen the slip of paper outlining his suspension details that he had filled out while the boy was changing.

Now Takaba was pissed, he grabbed the letter, shoved it in his pack and turned abruptly to leave. He knew his mother would never sign that, she didn't care if he got expelled even, let alone suspended for a week, why on earth would she ever sign such a useless slip. He stormed toward the door, his thoughts of embarrassment swirling out of control as he reached for the door handle a second time. However, this time, before he could even grab hold, the handle was turned from the other side and the door abruptly pushed open, going smack straight into his face.

He let out a whine, immediately sending his free hand up to cup his poor face, he heard a gasp from behind him and looked up angrily at the idiot who had just barged in without knocking, ultimately smashing his face.

But he simply was not ready for what he was met with next, as he stepped back abruptly, murmuring numerous curses under his breath, his eyes met with an unfazed, amber, almost golden stare that melted him and gave him shivers instantly, all at the same tine, he held back another gasp as his censored list of profanities came to an abrupt halt.

But the moment with the new comer didn't last long, immediately he broke his stare and continued forward, pushing past the now smirking bastard that stood in his way and that took up almost the entire door way with his broad shoulders and equally, if not larger, ego. Before he could say anything to the dick that blocked his path, the headmaster interrupted in a creepy, almost _welcoming_ tone.

"Ah Mr. Asami, please come in, what a pleasure." Takaba smirked at this, telling himself that he would be sure to tell the others at school of how the '_almighty' _God of a headmaster was actually a big fat suck up. As the man obviously named Asami, made as if to come inside, Takaba shot him a deadly glare, but keeping his mouth shut as he watched the startling man make his way into the nicely refurbished office.

"Dick" he whispered, and scoffed when the man turned instantly in his direction, flinching he noted the deadly intent coming from the recently insulted man and instantly made a skittish escape out the door before any further exchange could be made.

Making his way down the corridors and insanely narrow halls, he finally came to his lock were he retrieved all the things that he would need for his week off, all the changes of clothes, dressings and bandages that had collected over the time and all the various other knickknacks that might come in handy. He then made a quick stop at the bathrooms, changed back into his old clothes and left the school. It was four o'clock, he had missed his bus by ages knew he would probably miss the next one also. He figured he'd just walk to the train station, nobody would be at home until at least ten that night and so he had no need to rush.

Half way through his lengthy walk, to his dismay, it began to rain. The shower pelted down with unforgivable strength and from the looks of things, it wasn't likely to give up any time soon. He decided to stop after about two minutes, when he strolled into the small diner at the corner of a long line of streets he often frequented for leisure. His clothes were drenched and he knew he probably looked something like a homeless, scrawny mutt but he braved it anyway and entered the quaint little place. However nobody even batted an eye when he took a seat at the far end table, ordering his usual beef pie and coke as he did so. He liked the place because it was cheap and affordable; the food wasn't that bad and they had it out on a plate for you in good time.

When the meal came, three minutes later, he immediately set about devouring it, it was meaty and oily, and the pastry was a little stale, but he enjoyed it all that same, knowing that it was far better than he got at home. After finishing the last crumb on the plate he went and paid for it. The rain still let up, it continued to pelt down on the street outside but a quick check at the time proved that he had no time to be picky. It was seven thirty and f his mother decided to come home early that day, he knew he'd be dead so he picked up his belongings and left immediately.

The cold made him shiver, his hands were frozen to the bone and his whole body was numb by the time he finally arrived home, he entered silently not daring to make a sound. He tip toed around, checking the three tiny rooms inside the dismal apartment where he had live for most of his life. Knowing there would probably be no warm water for his shower, he took a quick two minute shower under the tepid water in his revolting bathroom. There was mold in all noticeable cracks, the stench was enough to leave him gagging while he quickly towel died.

Walking to his room, he ignored the trail of water tracks that were left behind for they were barely noticeable beneath the numerous piles of discarded clothing, old beer cans and take-out cartons. He rummaged around inside his draws, looking for some decent clothes to wear as everything in his bag had become drenched from the rain. Picking out a small crop top and grey track pants that were far too big for him, he quickly shoved them on before going to the TV. It was a tiny, crackly piece of shit which only had about four working channels at any one time, but it was better than nothing and he knew it. He flipped through, finding a good talk show on and settled down on the wooden ground to watch it. In front of him he placed the half drenched paper slip which his mother was meant to sign, he practiced on his arm a few times before grabbing a half decent pen and scribbling what he remembered his mothers' signature to look like. "Perfect" he murmured, giving a little laugh when he noticed how the pen had already begun to run. Hiding it in his pocket, he focused all of his attention on the image of the overweight man, telling a stupid joke for the camera.

It was around midnight when he was startled awake at the sound of the door slamming closed. He immediately turned off the TV, regretting that he hadn't gone to bed earlier. He heard the sounds from the doorway, loud and clear, quickly feeling his regret rising.

"Hah… ha, no… Stop, haha, you'll wake the brat, be carefu… hurgh…" Feeling like he wanted to throw up, he quickly got on all fours and crawled in the direction of his bedroom. With all lights out, he had to move excruciatingly slow, so as not to hit any of the floors accumulated waste. Another man, he couldn't stop the hatred for his mother, from springing to life. It was as though she had no morals at all, every day she would come home with a different man, clinging to him as though he were a life line. She'd purposely scream and yell during their coupling in order to keep the boy awake, but he never would know whether she knew just how much it scarred him, every single time she did such a cruel thing.

On certain nights, he had even been kept up for the whole time without a wink of sleep, and the next morning his mother would wake him up with her yelling and punitive curses at the man who ad apparently disappeared over night. Then he would be left with her, she would beat him or even lock him in his room for days on end, giving him nothing until he was close to starvation or water deprivation, when she would finally open the door. She was cruel and sick, but he couldn't do anything in his own defense for she was his mother, she was absolutely the only person in the world that he could call family and even if he did not love her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

On many occasions she would go so far as to lock him out of the house screaming , "You're not my child, why would I let you in here, you stupid brat, go on, go leave me all alone just like your runt of a father. I hate you, now " It didn't affect him so much as he began to get older, but when he was still only ten and eleven years of age, still a good boy looking for his mothers' recognition and love, it had hurt more than words could describe.

* * *

He sat in bed that night, sporting earphones permanently attached to his mini radio playing a random old song that was blasting its tune into his ears, he attempted to erase the sounds floating between the paper-thin walls, from his mothers' room next door. He lay down on his back and thought about something else, like school that day and how he had been able to simply relax with his Kou and chill, something that he rarely was able to achieve in his disturbing lifestyle. He thought of his 'interesting' visit to the principles' office and how they had definitely not been expecting what they saw. Then about his confrontation with the man and how his nose still hurt from the blow. What a strange interaction, he thought, as soon as the man steeped into the room, the atmosphere completely changed, all eyes had immediately gone off himself and toward the new comer.

Takabahimself had been completely unable to break his stare from the man, whose eyes seemed to bore on his very sole, he felt as though all his troubles to conceal his own personal problems had completely gone to waste in that moment when his eyes made contact with the oppositions'. It made him shudder to think back to the moment, he had never had an experience like that before in his life.

He had felt so tiny compared to the man. He knew he was short but it wasn't like he was anorexic or anything, in fact he was pretty sure that it was simply genes; as his mother also had a relatively short and lean body, but the way that the mans' perfect and muscly body had just about doubled his own, was rather depressing.

He was positive that he never wanted to see the man again.

* * *

**Ok, so that is the (bloody long) first chapter in my new fanfic. For those of you who know me from "To cut all ties with you", you can see that I love the series SO much, haha and so I hope you like this as much as you apparently like that one. Also, sorry for any spelling errors, i did read it over multiple times, but it's quite long so i may have missed a few :D**

**Please give me your feed back and confusions/ideas and i'll be sure to reply if I bring out the next chapter. It all depends on what you guys think etc. Anyway, please review! Rimah xx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, as you requested here is the second chapter! YAY. Nice and action packed for you, also a little more insight into his life behind the scenes etc. Thank you so much for the reviews, they are really great, so please keep them up! **

**Rimah xx **

* * *

Takaba was woken with a start as he felt the impact of some large object, coming into contact with his stomach. Eyes flashing open to assess the situation, in the next second he was scuttling backward toward the rusty bed frame and just missing a lamp between his legs. With a strangled cry, he lept to an awkward standing position on the bed and grabbed the intruding object as it was swung in his direction with such force that it almost knocked him back down. Tugging hard he managed to tear it from his enraged mothers' lethal grip as she swore for his demise, over and over again.

"Mum" he yelled, throwing the lamp down so that it smashed against the tiled floor of his bedroom, the impact noise seemingly affecting the disgruntled woman. Shaking he climbed down from the bed, flashing a look at the bed side clock which noted, to his disgrace, that it was 4:20 in the morning.

"You!" his mother shouted, pointing a long bony finger in his direction while he went about trying to get around her and out of any danger. "You lazy piece of shit, look at this place, look at you all snug in your bed when here I am slaving away just so that we can keep this place, and you go about and destroy it, everything that's ever good to me you destroy, you're a pig of a son how dare you take up space in _my_ house." Takaba stood there, frozen to his spot, daring not to move an inch as she raved on. Of course he knew his mother was insane, she had been for years, it meant she didn't think right, that she was selfish and cruel but Takaba never would know if she knew what she was saying was untrue or not. It was her who made the house like what it was, her that drunk then simply threw her trash on the ground and forgot about it, but none of that was important right now, he needed to calm her down or he would get himself in more pain then he already was.

"ok mum ok, see look, I'll clean it now" edging around her and out the door of the bed room, he made a bee line for the bin bags and the brush and shovel and picked them all up. His stomach was aching but he ignored it as he looked her steadily in the eyes, not daring to blink. Getting down on all fours, he set about picking up all the discarded items, checking every now and then at the woman who was now moving to her bedroom. Sighing in relief he continued, making quick work of the rubbish having two full garbage bags before he had even covered a couple of square feet.

He stayed there on the ground for a while before his mother came back out of her bedroom looking as though she had settled down a little. Keeping his pace, he soon forgot about her as she moved to the kitchen and out of his range of sight. But she hadn't forgotten him. Hearing her approaching him yet again, he passed it off as her going to the sofa to watch tv as she often did and he continued without a bother. But she was being too quiet, acting to calm and he should have realised sooner because it was far too late by the time he felt the chair leg collide with the back of his head. Slumping forward with eyes wide open, his body falling limp against the floor he heard her rush toward him but he had no way to stop her as he felt his world dim.

In the peaceful cavern of his dreams, he forgot about the pain, it became irrelevant as his cloudy mind moved into warm memories of his child hood, where he had been loved by both his mother and his father, where if he had been told that that was how his life was to one day end, he would have laughed and dismissed it as words of a mad man. Before he realised that fate was a cruel, cold hearted fucker. He remembered;

"Akihito, come over here, have a look at this" his father lay in the bed as he always did since he had become sick. Walking over with a big smile lighting up his young face, Takaba jumped up beside his father and snuggled down silently beside him. Takaba had been having a wonderful time with his father that week, it was to be his ninth birthday in three days' time and so his father had decided to shower him with constant attention, laughs and games. The man had never once done anything bad to his son, he had always greeted him kindly, Takaba still remembered how he would make him afternoon-tea when he came home from school that week, getting up from his bed just to greet the young boy.

"What? What is it daddy?" he had been naive as any young kid should have been and had never realised that his time with the man grew shorter and shorter every day. He watched with awe as his father slowly unfolded a silk scarf from where it had been hidden under his fluffy pillow. He held it up for the young boy who instantly became mesmerised as the golden pattern reacted with the suns rays and created a warm glow as though due to magic, in the late afternoon sunset. As he turned his head, the fiery glow danced against the diamante enlaced silk and captivated him, his mouth dropped open and he turned toward his father, awestruck.

"Beautiful isn't it" his father smiled, the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes growing as he showed his pleasure. "It's a present for your mother, it's our tenth anniversary today, do you think she'll like it?" In answer to the question, Takaba grinned at his father and reached out to poke at one of the glowing beats attached.

"Haha, what a silly question; Yes, I think she'll be sooo happy." At that moment they both turned in the direction of the front door, a mirrored grin passing between both father and son as they heard her announcing her arrival. He looked down at his father with excitement, nodding when his father weakly signalled for him to not give away the surprise for his mother. The young boy jumped down off the bed and ran toward his mother as his father hid the scarf once again before the woman entered his room.

"Heya mumma, Daddy wants to seeeee yooouuuu!" the giant grin made his mother smile also, as she attempted to act as though she had no worries in the world, as though everything were alright so as to keep the boy at ease. But she was not at ease, for little did anyone know that for her entire day, and for weeks before, she had spent the time weighed down by melancholy and self-pity for the impending sadness she knew was soon to come.

As Takaba bounded off toward his bedroom to give the two some space, she swallowed her misery and off she went, dutifully, to visit her dying husband.

#interlude#

He was cold and covered in some sort of sticky substance, which was seeming to be a common occurrence in his recent day to day life. His whole body ached like it never had before as he lay there on the tiles, unable to move from his position. He knew the bitter and coppery taste that he found in his mouth, all too well and felt for sure that he was dying this time. He felt weak and light as though his body only weighed ten pounds but somehow he found it in himself not to care. Why should he? He should have been thankful that finally his own personal hell was going to end, and that his mother would be the only one to blame. His death would kill his mother, or get her locked up in prison at least.

But of course, when one is in a state of peace that rarely comes, there is always going to be something keeping you from fully experiencing bliss. He lay there for ages, waiting for death but it never came and when he realised this he felt like picking up the discarded chair beside him and ending his own life. Instead, he did the thing that would give him the most chance of survival, because he was not ready to give in to death just yet, nor his mother.

He tested decided to test his arms and legs to make sure that they would move; first he wiggled his fingers and toes, finding to his great relief that they moved, then after a while he tried to move the rest of his arm. The pain was understandable, it shredded through him making his moan in agony, but he needed to get to his room. It took him what felt like forever to move even one foot but he kept at it and after about an hour he had made his way painfully into his bedroom.

Collapsing to the ground, his breathing was delayed and his body was shaking from the strain. Feeling as though a bomb had just gone off in his ears, he managed to reach his hand up towards the bed side table and feel around urgently for his mobile phone. Knowing the speed dial number '1' would get him where he wanted he quickly typed it in and soon was talking to whome he wanted.

"help me" it sounded stupid and baby like, but it got the woman on the phone worried and listening.

"Where are you sir, and what is your condition?" she asked kindly, worry in her voice however, evident.

Quickly, Takaba relayed his home address and his whereabouts inside and then told a brief life that a street gang had barged in when he was watching TV, demanding money and when they got none, they beat him up as a message.

Finally, he was informed that an ambulance was being dispatched immediately and so he hung up the phone and lay there waiting. He was almost positive that the blood coating his body was no longer flowing from whatever wound it had originally. In record time, he heard to his relief, the sounds of the medical team coming into the house and following the obvious trail to his bed room, leading them to the now only half conscious boy. With the stretcher laid out, they did a quick medical check and determined that he had not direct spinal injuries, lifting him up into a flat line on the material and rushing him away.

* * *

That whole incident had taken place ten days ago, now however Takaba still remembered the incident as though it were yesterday. He remembered how his mother had almost broken two ribs- but thankfully hadn't, fractured his left arm and pretty much left bruises on every inch of his body. How she had just managed not to infer internal bleeding on his head wound that she had inflicted with such force, it just missed cracking his skull in two. Or that was how it felt for he could never be sure.

He remembered how the principle and his assistant had acted when seeing the injury and knew, with no small amount of satisfaction, that it had shocked the assholes enough to regret making him change.

From his perch on the bed in his room, he listened as his mother chatted and laughed with the man who had actually stayed over the whole night. He listened as his mother acted like a normal human being should, how she talked with the man about his own life and how she told him about her dead husband, making it seem more like he had run away than died of Brain Cancer eight years ago.

When he felt the approach of a subject he had no interest in hearing about, he got up off the bed, grabbed his back pack which was already packed before making his way silently out of the house. As he headed down the bare, grey back streets around his home, toward his work, he couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of how many hours at work he would receive, in his days off school.

* * *

**In case you got confused, most of that one was a flash back and I know i didn't do a very good job of making that obvious. This isn't the greatest chapter but it felt necessary to write about what happened etc., the next chapter will be far more interesting, I hope. Hope you like it though, PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**Rimah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello ello again. :D Chapter 3 is here, hehe. **

**I loved writing this one, so I hope you enjoy the little twists and what not that I've got prepared for you, my lovely readers. Thank you for all your amazing reviews, all of you are just the best readers ever, I'm so happy when i read that you guys appreciate my writing. You are all really so incredible! Please keep it up. 3**

**Also, in reply to Yuki- Yes, no problem, you can definately translate this for your friend, but please do not go posting your translation on the net or back on fanfiction**** anywhere**, remember this is my work. Thankyou :) hope your friend likes it! x

**Love you all, Rimah xx**

* * *

"Well, well. Look who decided to show for once" Sakagaki, Akihito's boss welcomed the boy as he entered the flashy Club.

"Hey Sakazaki, just 'cause I missed one week doesn't mean I've quit, and it doesn't mean you should stop my clients." Aki went up to the man who welcomed him properly before ushering him off toward the huge, crowded lounge area where guests would come to chat and be entertained.

"No need to worry there, I'll keep you nice and busy, but you gotta change your clothes man, I mean, what is this?" Takaba shrugged, looking down at his track-pants from the night before and the random t-shirt that he had found in his bag and thrown on, for lack of something better that morning. It wasn't the most ideal clothing to be wearing a the renowned host, where he would hopefully be coaxing young and old men and women to 'have some fun' with him for way too much money. He knew he was valuable as a host because he was one of the select few who would occasionally lower their standards and go further than the rest. By which he meant sex, often very rough and un-enjoyable sex on his part, but it earned him over ¥20000 from a single customer, and he needed whatever was available. But only select few knew of his reputation as such, and the rest payed equally well, some times for just his charms and award winning persona, alone.

Nodding anyway, Takaba followed the man into his office as he searched in the wardrobe for something suitable that would fit the youth. Although it was technically illegal for somebody of only 17 years to be working in that line, due to some initial begging and other greasing methods that he wasn't proud of, Sakagaki gave up after a while and gave him the job. He went by the alias of 'Ren' so as to keep people from finding out his actual identity by just the name, to the guests he was simply a baby faced 23 year-old.

"Ah perfect, go take this to the bathrooms and change quick, before the guests' see you looking like a street rat as you do now, and your reputation gets spoiled. Chuckling, Akihito took the dark brown suit pant, business shirt and blazer, complete with the red pocket handkerchief that was folded nicely, neck tie and matching brown work shoes. Slipping around the guest room, he rushed to the bathroom and changed hurriedly. Using his fingers, he blindly styled his hair to bring it to some semblance of order even though the long ends kept knotting after a little effort, he had it looking neat enough.

Heading back to Sakagaki, he watched with amusement as the man's eyes grew a little in response to his transformation. "Much more presentable" he quickly said as a cover up, tearing his eyes from the good looking youth. Takaba already knew that he was relatively good looking and so, when he heard about the job possibility a few months before, he had taken it up as a perfect way to earn money as a result. He knew that his child like appearance and worn-and-torn look touched the hearts of the rich women who ventured out, simply to be told they were beautiful, smart and funny by somebody like him. Going on dates was also great, as the company paid for the whole thing with the customers' money and he got a free meal where people would stare at him with longing. It made him feel special and wanted and, for a small amount of time, loved. Nobody could put a price on that.

"By the way, I'm available all this week 'cause I got suspension, but I do have public service twice and so I'll make it the days you can't take me." Akihito slipped in, so as to change the subject.

"Oh great, well I'm full on Wednesday with a private party and I could definitely use more assistance so come then, and I'm low on Tuesday and why don't you come in on Friday, it'll probably keep you out of trouble so you won't be coming in looking that you do now, again. So go to your service on Monday and Thursday."Takaba nodded happily, thanking the man hurriedly before asking what was up for him to do, first.

"Alright, well you're on the doors for the moment, here's the list of VIP's and pictures, if you see any of them, you take them directly to my office and wait with them for me to get there, or come find me if you think it's necessary. The rest you can direct to the lounge or wherever they want to go, but you stay where you are. I know you've done all this before, but I don't want you messing it up. We good?" Rolling his eyes, Takaba grabbed the pile of papers outlining the VIP's and headed for the entrance, practicing his smile and going over the usual introduction in his head.

He stood there, waiting expectantly for guests to arrive, greeting them with smiles and charms, hoping to gain some extra followers of his own. "Good afternoon, welcome to Kitakyushu Club" it was nice and simple for the average guests, with whom he would then offer a sensuous smile and gesture for them to make their way to the main guest room. In the gaps between customers, he would lean back against the door frame and go over the VIP list, scoffing over their profiles and pictures alike with an air of false dignitary. There was such a huge number of them, ranging from ugly old geezers to Gorgeous young, filthy rich females and everything in between. There were even a few actors or actress' and famous performers who would pop in for some secret enjoyment of the 'finer things in life'.

Flipping from page to page, he would rate them from one to ten, ten being the most likely people he would want them in his bed. Around seven or eight were the rich old geezers, who would always make sure to tip him fabulously whenever they received any services at all, and usually they couldn go any further than one round. On page 43, he encountered a young woman who he often saw frequenting the club; she would always disappear out the back, only to reappear with red swollen lips, visible hickeys and more, half an hour later, making for a definite 'sight to see'. Humming, he turned the page expecting nothing above the ordinary but what he saw stumped him beyond belief, and almost made him fall over as he launched into a fit of surprised coughs.

Displayed in fancy letters on the top of the page read 'Asami Ryuichi', confirming his worries was an image printed directly below the name. Dark hair groomed into perfection, leaving a few loose strands that fell buoyantly over his hair line. The chiseled features and jaw stating absolute power and status the dominated all other living things on the planet, Akihito was sure. As his large hazel eyes roamed the picture, he couldn't help but stare directly at the man who miraculously seemed not to have lost any of his captivating aura, even though displayed on paper. His incredible, almost out of this world golden, smothering eyes drew him in made him feel as though he were a tiny caged bird in a mad mans' home. With a shiver, he managed to tare his defiant eyes from the image and focus on the short bio. It stated that he was 28 and male, being a member of the high class society, he owned a stream of clubs right across the world, though his main office was housed at Sion. His eyes grew even larger in recognition of the famous name, that place had to be _the_ most famous and awe-inspiring club in the world and one that only the best and highest were ever allowed entrance into.

He himself hadn't even bothered trying to become a host there, for the possibility had never even existed. It made the fact that he had openly insulted the man, in his school uniform no less, an absolute hair rising idiocy of his. One which he now very much regretted, for no matter how rude and insolent the man had been to him, if he found out and put the pieces together, the possibilities of what he could do to get back at the boy were endless.

Swallowing the deep sense of well-known dread and anticipation, he quickly flipped over the page and shook his head, telling himself that there was absolutely no way in hell, that the man would _actually_ show up on the one day that Akihito just happened to be on doors.

It was 11am and Akihito was bored beyond belief. Slouching against the large door frame, he watched with annoyance as the rain continued to pelt down outside and as the bare streets and roads now blazing with traffic. He listened intently as car horns sounded endlessly and observed with solemn eyes as the build-up of cars grew and grew and as the laboured change from green to orange to red, took place in a shallow flow. Though he hadn't been here for much longer than an hour, his legs were cramping already and his mood was dampening vigorously with the passing minutes. Taking out his $40 Nokia-brick mobile phone, he checked his messages to find two unread and one missed call from his best friend Kou.

_So… what did the old geezer say? And mum says its fine for you to come over tonight and sleep if ya want. But you better reply… _Smiling, takaba moved onto the next one as he contemplated what to reply.

_'C'mon dood, wtf? Tell meeee, is it detention. Suspension? dont tell me ya got expelled did u?'_

Going into the options button, Takaba scrolled down until he found reply and began. '_Sorry am at work. I got suspension and eight hours 'public service'. Guess he really couldn't think up any new shit. Idiot. Then he made me change into the uniform and that was interesting… but hell yeah, I wanna come over if that's still good..?'_

Hitting 'send', he feverishly prayed that it would actually follow through and not be out of credit, yet again. When it finally did, after showing an annoying turning circle with the words 'sending' bellow it for what felt like forever, he chuckled and stashed it away inside the jacket pocket. Continuously checking the time on the large, intricate wall clock just inside the doorway, he listened as the seconds ticked by with half closed eyes as he lay back to give his feet some rest. As expected, he'd had only three hours at most, of sleep the night before it was finally beginning to show. As his breathing slowed and became shallow the rain continued to beat down outside, creating a soothing lullaby.

"…es sir" Hearing the distant voice of somebody, Akihito woke with a start, stepping forward and to attention the second that three people came into view, heading toward the club with purpose. Rubbing his eyes frantically, he took a deep breath and focussed on the men, giving a practiced charming smile, the three men were dressed to the nines, each wearing professionally tailored suites, each as tall and well built, including a human giant who was at least a head above the other two and humongous due to the obvious amount of muscle beneath his clothing.

_'No bloody wonder he has a tailored suit'_ Akihito mused to himself as they approached, '_no shop would ever even sell a size so big'. _Attempting to wipe the humor from his eyes, he looked the men over and almost jumped in recognition of the middle one. About ready to run away, Takaba's eyes grew and grew as the man came closer to him, becoming frantic he tried to process the actual possibility of such an encounter, he was screwed unless he thought of something to do.

_'Crap crap… Wait, look at me, I look completely different, he won't recongnise me and anyway, there is no way that he will even remember some stupid kid whose face he smashed a door into'. _He reassured himself as he caught a glimpse of his clothing and hair in the mildly reflective glass slate of the door he had been leaning against. Standing up straight and gluing back his smile, he bowed low as they came upon him. "What a pleasure Asami-sama, welcome to Kitakyashu." He bit out, fervently hoping his disgust at being forced to call him such a name, was not visible beyond his cool façade. But the man barely even noticed his existence, shooting him a small look and an almost unnoticeable nod, before turning back to the third man with glasses, pulled back hair and an uptight expression.

"Please, allow me to escort you inside" Not looking into his eyes, for fear of recognition, he kept his eyes on the floor as he turned and walked inside the darkened club, with the three men trailing, hot on his heels.

"If you would please wait in here" he spoke calmly, gesturing inside his boss' private guest meeting room, complete with fluffy couches and mahogany mantle pieces. "I will go immediately, and alert the boss of your arrival." Bowing low again, he turned quickly on his heels and went to find his troublesome boss.

Heading straight for Sakuragi's private office, as he approached he heard the tell-tale sounds of what was going on behind the closed doors. Sighing heavily, he stormed up to the door and banged against it three times, hard. "Sakuragi, you have a VIP and his two henchmen crowding your guest room downstairs, I'd get down there quick. I'm sure Mr. _Asami_ Ryuichi won't like to be kept waiting, while _you_ fulfill your sexual appetite." Smirking, he heard the fluster on the other side of the door as the two people inside rushed to get some semblance of order. It didn't take long before Sakagaki came bursting out of the office, looking flustered and shaken as Akihito attempted in vain, to hold back from bursting into a fit of laughs at the display.

Eyeing him with annoyance, the clubs' boss turned his back away and stormed down the hall, fixing up his disheveled hair with anxious fingers tossing over his back at the boy who was now openly cackling. "You're off doors; you have a customer now so get down there quick and I advise you stop your humor or I'll cut your pay." Stopping abruptly, Akihito turned sour as he eyed the man and childishly pocked out his tongue to toward the other mans unseeing back.

Deciding to make his way down to the club room as told, walking with his usual charisma he entered and headed over to where the young, beautiful woman sat waiting for him to literally steal and cheat her out of her money.

* * *

Sakagaki entered the room, holding back a sigh as he noted the formality and purpose to which Asami moved as he turned toward him. "Asami, what a pleasure!" he smiled falsely, wondering what on earth the man wanted with him this time. "What can I do for you? Do I have need to be worried, with you coming all the way out here just to visit me in _person, _is there a problem with the trade-off… or possibly another matter?"

"Actually, it is on the matter of my newest employee Sudou, I have heard that you were familiar with him before his transferal to Manager of club Dracaena. I _ask_ that you tell me all of his background information that you are aware of, as I am very aware that there is more to him than what he has informed my men." At this Sakagaki looked down thinking.

"I guess I could say I understand you worry, but as you are aware, none of my information comes without a cost…" he stared at the man as he in turn nodded toward on of his lackeys who opened a brief case and brought forward a smaller case which he offered to the owner.

"1 million, the usual price for such little information. Now continue!" Asami was a powerful fellow and Sakagaki had a hard time not being intimidated by him who could end his life and wealth income with just a single word to the right people. Smiling crudely, he nodded and continued, clutching onto the case and hiding it behind his back.

"Really there is nothing beneath him than a simplistic need to be recognized if that is the right word. He will desperately climb any social ladder in hopes of getting to the top and associating himself with fame and money. He will do anything you say and work diligently as long as the reward comes to him. Some may call it greed, I call it an appetite for… the finer things." He smiled wickedly at his last words, knowing everything he said was entirely true. The two then continued for a short amount of time, regarding the trade-off that had just gone down the Tuesday prior, regarding the illegal arms deal to which both participated, in the ever growing underground market of Tokyo.

Before Asami left that after noon, placing the glass of whiskey on the intricate table in front of him, he turned toward Sakagaki with a questioning look. "I was also wondering about the young boy that you had at the front door this afternoon, I'm sure I recall seeing him before somewhere, what exactly was his name?" At this, Sakagaki almost froze as the dread slowly filtered through. Offering the man a shaky smile, he reassured himself that he was over dramatizing and that was simply saying such things in order to find out more about the attractive youth.

"Ah, of course. That would be 23 year old, Ren Demolaino. He is a popular little host here; perhaps you've seen him around the club? He's quite the looker, won't you agree?" With a suggestive smile and raised eye brows, he attempted to draw the attention off the possibility of recognition and onto a far more interesting conversation and one that would hopefully draw the man in.

But to his dismay, Asami gave his a serious look and shook his head slightly- though Sakagaki wasn't sure whether this response was regarding the boys' looks or the possibility of having seen him around the club. But this was quickly answered.

"It is not within your _club,_ as you wish to call it, that I am referring to having seen him." With that, the frightening man walked over to the door and exited the room, leaving the unanswered question floating in his wake as the owner stared at the three retreating men, with a furrowed brow and nervous persona.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed chapter 3, I certainly had fun writing it. So Asami and Akihito just keep seeming to meet in the most unpredictable of places and already Asami is catching on... PLEASE REVIEW don't forget to show your gratitude this took ages to write and with school I have many other things I can be doing remember. With love, **

**Rimah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally Chapter 4 is ready, sorry for the delay, school is being unkind to me. But i'm trying to keep them coming at a good pace. Anyway, so thankyou soooo much for your amazing reviews, please continue :) hope you enjoy this one, its EXTRA extra long for u all 3 (p.s. sorry in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors- im tired)**

**Rimak xx**

* * *

Takaba knew he was tipsy even before he almost slipped and fell over the pile of discarded cardboard boxes that lay around out back, behind the club. He giggled as he kicked it and it flew against the concrete building before falling to the ground without making a soft thud. It was around four in the afternoon when he had finally put an end to his nonstop sips of liqueurs of all sorts as he entertained various guests that day.

He walked fast, hating the thought of being caught yet again in the rain that had only just stopped for about 15 minutes prior. Walking in the direct rout towards his best friend Kou's house a few miles away, he hummed a small repeating melody and tapped his fingers against his trouser pants to the distorted rhythm. After walking a small distance, he became increasingly aware of the constant presence of the sleek black BMW that had been following him for a good five minutes.

Turning his head slightly, he realised that all windows were blacked out from view and that the car it's self would have cost more money than he could ever ream of. Hurrying his pace a little, he noticed with angst that the cars pace quickened also. His palms instantly became sweaty and his body shook slightly with the very well-known fear that often accompanied his daily life. Making a quick decision to _'get the hell out of there' _he turned abruptly toward his stalker and death stared in the direction of where the main driver's seat should have been. Flipping the driver the bird and smirking when the car immediately came to a hault, he turned quickly and bolted across the road and into a small park that consisted mainly of a children's playground and a few scattered trees. He crossed through it with speed, placing the hood of his jumper over his face and shoving his hands within the pockets until they came into contact with his mobile phone. Typing in his friends number with purpose, he listened impatiently as it rang four times his friend only just picking up on the fifth.

"Hello? Takaba is that you?"

"Yes, hey sorry to bother you but do you think you could walk and meet me half way. I'm at that park that's like half way between your house and the club and I think I may have some trouble coming my way if I leave this place by myself. Some people in a black BMW were following me before and I don't really want to be kidnapped, especially when I know for sure that there will be nobody paying the ransom." He heard movement on the other end of the line as Kou got up from where he was obviously seated and went to the front door, yelling briefly to his mother that he was going out before embarking to retrieve his friend.

"Okay, I'm on my way, you better not hang up incase I get there and something happens, you just wait where there are lots of people." It didn't take him much longer than twenty minutes to rush hastily over to where his friend was perched on the park bench, soaking from the rain that had begun ten minutes prior. Having been smart, Kou had grabbed an umbrella and was fine, but his friend was not so lucky.

"T, th thankk y, you… k, kou." He stammered helplessly from the cold of the rain that he had yet again been caught under.

"Oh god, you look like a wet rat man, are you ok?" Takaba death stared him in answer to the insult causing a small chuckle to erupt form both of them. "Well, you'll get sick if you keep getting caught in the rain like this. Take off the jumper or it'll just make you colder, plus having that wetness over your chest isn't good at all" reaching out his hands expectantly, he watched as his friend took off his jumper reluctantly, showing the not so bare skin bellow. Shuddering from the sight, he looked away, putting an arm around his poor friend and leading him off under the umbrella, toward his house.

As they exited the park, he noted how Takaba looked this way and that for any signs of his stalker and didn't miss when he visibly relaxed at finding the road clear.

~Interlude~

It was Tuesday evening when Akihito slumped toward the lounge room couch, letting out a heated sigh. Having been forced to participate in three hours of cleaning every inch of the school courtyard, the streets around it and anywhere else that the asshole – who had been in charge, had wanted. His back ached and his cold was making his life a living hell. Every sniffle and cough hurt doubly as much when it drew far too much unwanted attention to himself, on the streets and inside his own house.

His mother wouldn't be home for hours, so he knew he would be able to relax for a while, much to his own pleasure. Stretching out on the couch, he reclined with a smile and flipped channels to find something to watch, coming upon something pleasurable he focussed all his attention on it. It was turning out to be a good night so far, he had enjoyed a delicious meal with Kou for dinner, then had arrived at the train station just before the train came and had taken it all the way to his home, walking home in the evening breeze without encountering any stalkers or rain… his two least favourite occurrences when in the streets alone.

He had been laying there for over an hour when the door bell let out a shrill and twisted whine that instantly brought chills to the boy. It wouldn't have been his mother, she just came in. Any of hisown friends would know that the door was never locked and would have barged in also. His mothers' sex friends, 'acquaintences' or anybody else would have come in also, forgetting that he even existed. The only people that knocked were either there to kill him, take money from him or threaten him. That or door to door sales people.

He fervently hoped for the latter as he jumped up from the couch and walked briskly toward the impending door. There were no peep holes or chains to pull across the entrance and so he slowly the inched the door open, with an expression close to one that somebody would wear when cracking open a jack in the box. Plastering a hopefully intimidating look on his face, he pulled the door the rest of the way open and looked out and… up? His head shooting up wards, he was met with the face of one smug looking man, one he knew to be Asami Ryuichi, the man he had seen on two occasions prior, neither being enjoyable experiences in his part.

"O…oh? What? Who are you?" he squeaked, eying the two other men on his door step, totally out of place in the dismal back drop of the ugly street behind them. They each wore the same expensive suites as every other time he had seen them. Even though he was thoroughly intimidated, he carried on anyway. "Oh, hold on, I know you!" he snarled at the leader, "You're the dick who opened the door on my face. How perfect!" With a hollow sneer, he stepped back and slammed the door in the mans' face. He stood there with a huge deadly grin on his face, expecting to hear the loud slam and hopefully something out of the man on the other side, but when it never did he stifled a cry of acknowledgment. Noting the fingers that had curled their way around the door, stopping it before it slammed, he stepped back further as it was opened. The creaking startling him to no end.

"Funny." The older man chuckled and Takaba froze, "You definitely had more respect the last time I saw you, Mr 23 year old top host, Ren Demolaino. Or should I say, to be more accurate, 17 year old _school_ boy, Takaba Akihito." The sick humour on the mans' face, made Akihito even more frightened than he did when his mother was around.

"I… I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Takaba tried though he had realised his peril a while back.

"However, contrary to what you may think, I have no interest in you or your affairs, boy. I came he to have a little _chat_ with your mother; She wouldn't happen to be here would she?" Visibly calming, the kid looked up at the man in defiance, biting out a snide reply, however true it may have been.

"Hah, well you're definitely not going to find her here, at least not for another couple of hours… if she comes back at all that is." He looked at them as though they were idiots and it was the most obvious thing in the world, and instantly Asami caught on.

"Interesting. This is her home is it not, and you are her son, I'd have definitely thought to look for her here first, especially at this time of night." For the faintest part of a second, Asami was sure he saw the boy just about commit suicide in his thoughts.

"well…" he looked behind the man, towards the two goons watching him with cold indifference, "isn't _he_ the ever observant one" Chuckling, he turned around and headed straight for his bedroom but leaving the door wide open behind him. "You're welcome to come in and wait for her, if you can find enough space for the three of you. However, I'm afraid that I won't be hanging around for this one, but you enjoy your selves, make yourself at home." Chuckling coldly, he bit out the usual invitations of welcome with sarcasm, knowing they meant nothing. Quickly grabbing his pack, he stuffed in a change of clothes just in case he stayed out the night and turned back towards them.

But they weren't looking at him. As they entered, each of them froze in turn as they took in the sight of the inside with mortification. Following their simultaneous glances in one direction, he came upon the blood stain from the accident a while back. Ignoring the pain that shot instantaneously from his still bandaged arm and his rib area, he chilled and turned away. The men were obviously not used to anything like what they saw before them; they all most definitely had their own homes, probably decorated to the nines with all the latest furniture and maintenance. None of which Akihito had ever been graced.

Without another word, he walked away from the mess and in the direction of the door. However, before he could fully venture out, he felt a large hand twist around his left arm and close in a vice grip holding him back. Akihito let out a shrill scream of pain, as it shot up his arms and the effected nerves registered the pain inside his brain in a matter on microseconds. Tears sprung to his eyes simultaneously as the grip was removed from his arm in the next second and the intruder stepped back in surprise. Fighting the urge to cry all the tears he had been holding back, right in front of the intimidating man, he shot a deadly glare at the man before turning away- Bolting out the door and down the steps of the inexpensive condo. He sped down the street and away from the memories that came flooding him; shaking violently he clutched at his arms as hot tears fell from his eyes.

But not before Asami caught him glance in cold remembrance at the dark mark on the floor where; though the man didn't realise it, the boys' own blood had been shed just two weeks prior.

Akihito rushed down the street and didn't look back, the man was so… he didn't even know what it was but it made him feel so weird, he couldn't explain it. He shivered involuntarily when the man even looked at him, let alone touched him. Why did he keep seeing the man? At his school, at his work and even in his own home, was there no where he could go that the man couldn't? Why had he even been at his home, he had said that it was for his mother but he didn't look like the rest of her sex partners, and he would have been too young, wouldn't he? Did Akihito's mother work in one of his club perhaps, or was she getting messed in shit again?

Deciding to take a little trip out of town for a couple of hours, he hopped on the first train he saw rode in it for an hour, leaving at a station he knew well. Having calmed considerably during the travel, he now felt like an idiot for letting so much go in front of such a man he didn't even know. Mentally kicking himself, he walked at a good pace toward the grave yard that held the corpse of his father. With practiced ease, he navigated the littered grounds until he came upon the mans' grave, it was dark and he knew that if a gang or something else were to come upon him, he'd have some trouble, but he didn't care. The once smooth white concrete slab, was now moist and decaying as it sat alone in the ground. Having become a truly gruesome sight from years of weathering

Kneeling down, he approached the grave coming up beside it with a hard look, his eyes filling with hatred as he glared at the name and brought his foot up at the gravel by the base. With a flying kick, he brought his foot toward the stone and shuddered as it smashed against his fathers' death bed. With tears streaming down his face, he let out a long wail in anxiety, screaming and shouting everything he felt, to the wind as it carried his words off in the night.

"I HATE YOU! Ihateyouihateyouihateyouihat eyou!" The chant went on and on, as he yelled it at the grave. "It's all your fault I'm like this, you fucker, you left me why, WHY! Why would you do this… I HATE YOU, I trusted you and you fucking died, you died on such a cruel fucking, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, you selfish fucker." Falling to the ground beside the grave, he sat there screaming for what felt like an eternity before he finally calmed down, heaving as he let out distraught sobs and told the dead man every single pain in his life.

Pulling his fists into tight balls, he fisted the grass and pulled at it furiously in the ample darkness. The tears didn't subside however, not for quite some time, not until he felt as though every possible tear had been shed and he felt whole again as his rational sense came rushing back. Realisation came rushing over him with a cold chill as he let go of all the grass and abruptly stood. "Oh.. oh no! I'm so sorry, crap I'm so sorry dad I don't hate you, not ever. I. I just. oh god, I'm so sorry." With a whine, he dropped the ground once again and knelt over resting his palms on the surface of the dirt floor. It was warm and calming, almost like a peaceful gesture from his dead father, as though he was trying to make him feel better. As he closed his eyes against it for just a second before raising up off his haunch once again and mumbling a soft good bye then turning and walking out of the graveyard. He often visited his father, sometimes he would cry and others scream, then there were the tomes when he would just talk about things that happened in his life. And his father always listened, what other choice did he have?

Two hours later, he exited the train with an exhausted huff. Looking up, he noticed how the sky had gone from pitch back to pale navy as it moved to morning, being around 3 at the time. Humming, he set off in the direction of his home, going via back streets to take the longest possible time. Coming up to the back window that lead to his bedroom, he knelt down and retrieved the spare key from beneath a weed that had long since over grown enough to hide something shiny under. Brushing it off, he placed it in the lock and turned it, lifting the window just enough for his small body to fit though without much trouble. Inside, he held his nose in disgust at the unusually revolting smell coming from outside his door. Hearing nothing when he gently placed his ear to the door, he creaked it open just enough to peep thorough the gap. What he saw in the living room was something he had never imagined to see, not in his wildest imagination. Shrieking, he smashed open the door and flew toward the centre of the room where a man, with whom he had never net before, lay motionless. His blood shot, wide open eyes portrayed the emotions that would have surely been coursing through him at the moment of death, the most obvious one being regret and holy fear.

"Holy Shit" Takaba swore, when he realised that they man was dead; had been for a while. Shaking, he stepped away from the cold man, images from his own past flooding his head as he ran back into the bedroom and bolted for the bed, the door left wide open. Grabbing his head and biting at the corner of his pillow, lay there overcome with retentions that, to that day, still haunted his mind and forever would if he didn't get help. Whimpering helplessly, he tried desperately to escape from the images, memories that haunted him.

"Good night daddy"! Akihito sang as he left for school that morning, he knew that even though his father couldn't hear, he would know that Takaba still loved him even though he hadn't been awake that morning to see him leave.

Hopping into the car, he buckled himself in and sang along with the pop songs on the radio as his mother hummed with him. Convinced that he was a 'big boy' he told her all about how he would take both his mother and father to the park that evening and they would celebrate his ninth birthday as a family. He told her how he would show his daddy how high he could swing and just how big he'd gotten because he would finally be able to climb the bars all by himself, the woman had only smiled in response. Before dismissing himself, he told her just how much he loved her and she grinned back, kissed him on the head and sent him on his way, calling out her own loving reply.

That day his friends sang for him, and his teacher gave him a chocolate bar with a card that had a picture of a dog on the front. He had been idolised and loved, producing so much enjoyment that everything else slipped away. It wasn't until home time, when he bounded out the front expecting to see his mother waiting, first in line like she promised to be. But even when she didn't come, he didn't stop smiling, nor did he stop laughing or playing. Because, no matter how old he had told the others he was, or how mature, he had still been as naive and childish as ever.

When at last one of his friends' parents offered to take him home, he nodded in thanks and sat bouncing in the back as he and his friend chattered away while he ignored the tiny feeling that something was wrong; he ignored it and pushed it away. The woman dropped him out the front of his house and he walked on inside- He pretended not to notice the cars or the ambulance, he pretended not to care.

"Mummy?" he called when he saw his aunt there in the corner of the room, she wore a pink blouse and a long patterned skirt but her face was red and puffy. When she noticed him, she squealed and turned away, blowing into the hanky that she held desperately to the face for comfort.

Then he panicked. Dropping his bag and tossing off his hat, he ran toward his parent's bedroom where he found the bulk of the visiting party. One by one they looked down at him, and one by one they selfishly turned away, hiding their faces as the boy barged through.

"Mummy?" He called again. "Da…?" The words left his tongue, the breath escaped his body and his heart stopped dead. "Da… Daddy?" climbing onto the bed, he shoved away the hands that came to hold him back as he padded over to his sleeping father. Regretting the move immediately, he smiled shyly with kind eyes and reached out to touch his father. But he was so cold, and so still and when the young boy started shaking him desperately, he didn't even flinch. Takabas' stomach recoiled at the stench before he even registered its presence, shaking he yelled for the man and shook at the lifeless form even more when it didn't budge.

The rest went by in a blur, he didn't hear anything or feel anything, he went still in recognition as his hands lay limp on the mans' chest and his own breathing became ragged and tormented, hot tears sprung to his eyes as he choked back a cry for mercy. "D d d dd d d… ad? Daddy what's wrong, why are you so cold? Daddy please, daddy please answer me." All he saw was the man in front of him, everybody else vanished. Shaking his head, he refused to give up as he planted a soft kiss on the man's forehead just as the man had done to him in the mornings, before he had started sleeping in so late and going to bed so early. He said nothing more when the man still continued to lay silently bellow him. Instead, he crumpled to the covers in shock as he continued to shake uncontrollably and his world blackened before him. The last thing he remembered was being lifted from the bed by a large warm pair of hands, he remembered curling into the touch while his open eyes saw nothing but black and all sound faded away into irrelevance.

On the same day, nine years prior that he had been brought into the earth, his father had marked his own end and etched it into his mind. From then on, that day no longer celebrated his life, but his fathers' death and he lost all ability for real happiness, he lost all ability to live. Every smile or giggle or laugh had been a lie, one he brought about to cover up the pain he felt constantly- The huge gaping hole that only ever grew and grew, craving something that he knew he would never express nor receive again. Something others named love.

When the memories came to stand still and he finally began to calm, Takaba felt as though every bit of life that he had had managed to gather since that event, shattered in a second. He felt empty once again, he felt bare and so unbelievably lonely.

Fifteen minutes later, he dug himself out from under the thin sheets and got off the bed with shaky legs. He had no idea what to do about the body, or how it got there in the first place. Was it his mother? Or the man, Asami perhaps? He had said that he had wanted to speak to his mother, was that man one of her sex partners and he had killed him out of jealousy? But the question was answered before he even exited his bedroom a second time.

"No sir. No, he's definitely here, he's in the bedroom and I believe that he has seen the body… Oh, no? I couldn't see, he's under the sheets. Of course… Yes boss…" Anxiety pumping inside of him, Takaba peeked out around the corner of the room and spotted the intruder- with whom he recognised to be one of Asamis' lackeys- there, talking quietly into his flashy mobile and he was walking toward the boys bedroom. Before he had time to hide, the man looked up and saw him there and he froze in shock. Panicking in that second when the man looked at him, he turned his head when the man tilted his own, obviously listening into the phone for instructions.

"You murderer" He screamed, hoping the man on the phone would hear also, and guessing that he did when the lackey nodded in reply to the silent question coming from the phone and looked at him with, almost a look of pity. Instantly jumping to conclusions, he eyed the holster around the man's chest and followed it down to where it surely housed the hidden gun. Backing away he immediately slammed the door and bolted over to the window, shoving it open so that only he would be able to fit through and jumped through it just as a pistol sounded and the boor creaked open from behind him. He was gone before the man stepped inside and never heard when he whispered to the recipient on the other end of the line, pushing his glasses further up his nose in a nervous habit.

Takaba took off at full speed toward the back of his yard, jumping the fence and running through the neighbours' lawn also, knowing that the crack addict who lived there wouldn't mind as Takaba had helped him with business multiple times and so the man was in his debt. Coming out on the street adjacent, he ran further and further from the house, the dead man and the lackey. Of course he couldn't help noticed the familiar black shiny BMW that followed him down the main road at a fast pace. In recognition, he left the roads and detoured down the alleys that would never fit a car like that through, and tried to stay with them for as long as possible until even he had no idea where he was anymore. He came to an the end of the dank alleys, only to find an exact replica of the expensive car, right down the far end, with two men hovering around it, talking between each other and gesturing down another alley way. The familiar face of Asami Ryuichi gave him the shivers as he tried to understand how they had got to where they were, he had definitely not seen them if they and at all seen him. Wondering why at all they had come looking for him in the first place, when the man had specifically stated that they were not looking for him, but his mother- He turned with brisk intent and slipped back a few steps. When he turned, however, his path was cut short when he walked straight into a freaking wall, cursing at the unforeseen obstacle and jumping backwards in shock.

"Funny?" He murmured, when his eyes came up to meet the clothing, arms and legs of a mass giant. "Oh…?" It didn't take long for him to register his own peril, looking up and meeting with the obnoxious face of Asamis' man. "Ahaha. Shit!" Without thought, he quickly made an attempt to turn and run but was pulled back by his shirt before he had taken even the slightest step.

The last thing he registered, before the foul smelling cloth was patched over his nose and mouth, was the evil grin on Asami's face as he rounded the corner in prideful decent.

**Don't forget to review. love you all! Rimh xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dear fans :) sorry for the excedptionally long wait, i was really clueless about where i wanted this bit to go and so i coudn't write this for ages but here you are anyway. I know its shorter than the rest but i had no where to go, I'll make t up to all soon though, promise. I now know exactly where i want it to go and I think you'll all be... surprised. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and hope it doesn't let you down, im pretty sure most of your epectations were very high but seriously i just couldnt write more, i think they call it writers block.**

**Rimah x**

Takaba sat still, in a rust old wooden chair, on the curb of an unknown street. He was cold and shivering from just the night air alone, as it whipped a harsh lashing right though his bones, in harsh scrutiny. He tried to forget what he thought to have been the last few days- though to be honest he didn't know how long he had been away for, only that he had watched the days fade into the dark, at least twice. He felt thoroughly used, his lower half was on fire, so much so that he truly doubted that he would be able to walk again, even if he did try. However, he knew very well that he couldn't simply stay there forever, and he was in desperate need for a shower and proper clothes.

After he had been knocked out by the two creepy body guards, he had woken up right were he was, sitting on an abandoned bench in the city. He could hear the trains and could see the tracks, but couldn't be bothered to walk the few hundred metres to the station, his bag in his lap and with nothing visibly missing. His head was in turmoil, he couldn't work out why he was alive, after he had been subjected to such scrutiny, he was sure that the standard procedure was to kill the hostage and dispose of any clues. But yet he had been simply left, still with a voice box intact, with no fatal wounds and with no serious black mail to keep him silent. He was keenly aware that everybody involved knew he would do nothing about this though, he wouldn't go and rat anything out to the higher authorities, or tell the police he had been kidnapped and raped. Because, even if he was the lowest of the low, he had his pride and he wouldn't smother it further.

But he at least owed himself to rest a little, and so that's exactly what he did, he just sat on the bench, pulling his legs tight to his chest and resting his chin on his knees he silently went over his situation. He needed to sort out his thoughts, needed to focus and soon put it all aside so that he could move on with his life. And so he finally settled down and let his mind replay the horrors, trying desperately to hold them back but failing as he was plunged into memories.

# %# %# (being obvious about flash back here for you all)

"Are you going to kill me…?" Takaba requested expectantly. "Because if you are, I have no objections but if you're intending to do… anything else, please wear protection." Having woken up about two minutes prior to find himself fully naked, bar undies that hung from his waist as they had become far too large over the years. He noted with complete mortification that he was tied up in S&M equipment to the ceiling, he grumbled while he sat with his leg spread apart on the desk inside the pristine office.

When the man only continued to stare, he sighed and tore his eyes away to look up at the ceiling and follow the gorgeous patterns that were created and shone in the ceasing light. He was still so young but it wasn't the first time, nor the second… in fact he'd given up counting after about the 27th time, years ago. Rape was something that occurred for him often enough not to get him frightened or worried. If he died he would be happy and hopefully he'd go out on orgasm, the painful pleasure would make it better. He'd thought about it often and knew he would not mind if that was the way he went from the hell he lived.

Of course, being in such a situation with such a person did have him not a little frightened. This man was not somebody he wanted to be anywhere near, especially whilst naked and chained to the roof. Whilst he had once been pretty sure he no longer ever felt a reaction, his hair was standing on end and his head was going crazy in anticipation, even though his face was hopefully blank of emotion.

"I never did understand how ratty little boys like you ever managed to act so reckless, but perhaps I'm finally starting to get it. So… it's not your first time… Well I guess it's understandable. _Kids_ have such high stamina and your filthy line of work surely requires such things." Takaba continued to stare, though he wanted more than anything to simply tell him he was so wrong and that he never enjoyed it, nor did it for pleasure purposes. When the man stood, he involuntarily shivered and looked at the floor to erase the instinctual urge to scream and run as the man advanced. He watched the feet move toward him with the highest level of grace; becoming reminded of a motion picture he had once been forced to watch. It had been about the African wild mountain cats and how they slowly advanced and then pounced on their poor little prey, tearing them to shred in one fluid movement. How could he possibly supress the involuntary swallow that followed that imagery.

"Wh…What do you want?" Takaba wheezed, suddenly feeling very skittish. The man chuckled at this, bringing his face down once he arrived in front of the small body and eyeing him with cruel distain.

"It's very simple, naughty boys like yourself deserve to be punished and I happen to know the perfect way to do just that." This was said with a shit-eating sneer as he came to a tight halt in front of the poor helpless boy. With ferocious speed, the man's large hand came up and grabbed at his chin, forcing his gaze up. When the boy continued to struggle and, when he realised the futility, close his eyes Asami simply sighed and reached into his jacket pocket with a hidden smile.

"You know" Asami continued, "For teenage boy, you really are very tiny… and all these." He let his fingers roam up and down the belly of the kid who was now visibly trembling, which he interpreted to be pleasure or lust of one sort. But he could not have been further from the truth, because though the boy was relatively responsive, he had never in his life had a single pleasurable sexual encounter. Having been raped for the majority, he had come to associate sex with pain and indecent money and in the end, utter loneliness and self-loathe. He hated that he despised his mother for doing the exact same things as he himself did, just to survive and hopefully stay in school till the end. "You don't look like the type who's into such things for pleasure. But anyway, I can guarantee you that tonight I will give you an experience you will not soon forget." When Akihito didn't offer another reply, but continued to hold his eyes tight shut and his mouth firmly closed instead, Asami grabbed his mouth and clamped his large hand around it. Quickly, with the following hand, he brought the small bottle just underneath the boy's nose and watched with humour as Takaba, opening his eyes in a flash, swiftly ceased breathing but to no avail. It wasn't long before the boy's face began to grow hot and his struggling to remain without breath became futile and finally, he took a sniff.

# %# %#

Takaba couldn't bare to think about the rest. Yes, as one would expect he had been brutally subjected to rape and possibly more to the point, emotional torture. Though the man's advances had been, after the initial round, far less painful than many of his other such encounters, the knowledge of what was happening to him, pierced just as deep. The man had forced him into pleasure, with the stuff inside that bottle, Takaba had been involuntarily pushed into such strong pleasures that he had been sure he would soon go out of his mind. And the man Asami, the mad who's eyes had been there, staring into his sole the whole time, the man who had brought about more orgasms than ever before, the man whose constant sneer could still be seen routed in the very depths of his mind. The man, he now knew more than ever, was somebody who had most definitely used any brutal means possible to get where he now stood and he was a man that Takaba wanted nothing to do with. He was sure that, was he to see the despicable man again, he wouldn't be sticking around for long.

With this, Takaba felt better, just the thought brought forth a new spark of life within him as he got off the bench, stretched and walked toward the train station, not looking back once.

**Sorry you all had to wait so long for this, but i couldn't do anymore, i was so stumped cause I had no idea where i wanted this to go and all, but next chap will be MUCH better and will come much sooner, i promise! Yeah, this was just really crapy chapte; I will DEFFINATELY make it up to you! Please revie, thanks everybody! **

**Rimah xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again my lovelies. As you may notice this chapter is way longer and i hope you like it better than the last peice of crap i brought to you. Hopefully my little deviant friends will appreciaate this chapter and its funny actually cause im now gonna go and change the rating- for obious reasons- its now officially ****_not _****approprate for simply T rated. haha. **

**Yea so anyway, there are completly raw scenes in here, i havn't gone over it so if you find spelling mistakes im really sorry, i've just been writing like crazy since last night and all this morning to bring this to ya.**

**love you all and thankyu for still reviewing and not loosing your faith in meh, i hope this makes u happy! enjoy :)**

**Rimah xx**

* * *

"OH… Oh Jin. Oh yes… keep doing that…. Yes. Ooooohh. I'm gonna… gonna. OH!" Akihito shiverd in disgust as the overweight man on top of him, yelled him release in a series of grunts and 'out-of-this world' assertions. Balling a fist over his own erection, he brought his hand up and down in a series of long jerks designed specifically to bring him to his own release in the shortest possible time frame.

It was Sunday afternoon and he had been working the entire weekend, bringing in bags of income for his time, plus the week before, though he had missed a few days while going through the obtrusive abduction. And as he continued to tug away at his quickly mounting shaft, knowing it wouldn't be too long, his mind automatically drifted away from reality, thoughts circling around a certain man with such piercing, golden eyes, he couldn't look away. Ever since returning back to his home, climbing into bad and falling into fitful sleep, his mind had been unable to bring up a topic concerning anybody else or any other time in his life. Even though he was disgraced at what he had gone through, it still hurt when he thought of how, now, the man would simply be added to very long and constantly increasing list of people alike. People that take his body for hem selves, but will never take anything more. It seemed to him that everybody in the world would be like that, only seeking their own selfish pleasure and degrading him over and over again to such a lowly level of humanity.

Once the man and himself had found release, he pushed desperately at the crumpled form that was laying over his own, significantly smaller body. The man was breathing hard, his eyes were closed and his mouth open as he shuddered once more before finally making to roll of Takaba. He'd been taken by the man four times and, as would be expected, felt utterly revolting and totally violated. Cum was falling from between his legs, sweat that wasn't his was coating ever place on his body, dampening his long bleach blond hair making it stick to the sides of his neck and face.

The man was obviously content, giving Takaba a significant tip before sanding, showering, dressing into formal work clothes of a high-class business man and then closing the door hastily shut behind him without another word. The young boys eyes closed as he continued to lay on his back, he couldn't begin to explain how he felt when tears began to form in his eyes, making the room blur. In a mixture of short shallow sobs he turned on his side and rolled into a tight ball, feeling so stupid and childish but unable to bring the onslaught of emotion to a halt.

He still remembered I clearly; the man's scorns and his constant scrutiny after Takaba had been forced to inhale some sort of drug, his erection brought about much to his incredible humiliation.

"Oh… what a lustful body," The man had proclaimed, holding his usual smug smirk as he swirled a glass of whiskey and drank from it seductively, leaning back on his desk and simply staring at the poor kid. Feeling sick at the thought, Akihito shuddered and let out a desperate sob as the man shoved some mechanical device inside and turned it on far higher than necessary. Unable to hold back the tears of embarrassment and shame from flooding him, he sunk in the chains and stared at the cold hard floor, shuddering from the unwanted pleasure elicited from the quivering toy. His first release had left him breathless, and as the man chuckled and scorned. His gut wrenched, willing his body to shut down and his life to simply end.

When it didn't, and when the device was removed and the long finger thrust in its place, he gave up at holding even a shred of dignity. Feeling everything; when the finger curled, twisted and bent, when it was added by as second, and in close procession; a third. His body shivered and convulsed so many times, as he came a second time. Trying to grab and even a ounce of control on the situation, he attempted to throw in some hollow insults toward the mirth-filled man but found himself unable.

After that, under the pretext of being comforted and held, he was removed from the chains and brought to the man's lap where he attempted to flee but was restrained by the significantly larger man's impressive grip. Held back against his warm chest, crushed and held until his convulsing shudders and sobs decreased and he slowly became very aware of the bulge beneath his ass.

Having realised far too late, he let out a choked screech as he was impaled with the man's huge length, feeling how every muscle was fighting this imposing membrane but how the man just kept pushing, forcing it inside. With the excruciating pain that followed, his vision exploded with white light as he felt his inside tearing with the absence of appropriate preparation. As it was forcefully shoved inside, lubricated by his own blood he was sure, his agonising discomfort forcefully began to change, quite rapidly, to hair-raising, incredible pleasure. The way it bumped against his prostate as it was shoved in and out, in and out, over and over until he was crying out for an entirely different reason. Held trapped against the torso, his legs held up against his own chest, he felt the most exquisite release in all his years of experience. Then, just to add to his confusion, he felt as his body was twisted around just slightly, his face brought up by two fingers on his cheek and his mouth was claimed in a hot probing kiss.

As much as he hated to admit it; even though the knowledge simply boiled away at his very being, he had never been forced, or had even willing submitted to a more delicious fuck in his whole damned life.

When the man had found release also, his insides were coated full of the hot wet cum, the tiny grunt understandable though he barely even heard it leave Asami's lips. Afterwards, he had been unattached completely from the chains, still mortified from the pleasure he had been forced to feel, and was carted off to the secret room next door. He had failed to even notice the door and so when he was shoved inside and the door had been bolted closed behind him, for some time, his shock outweighed anything else.

...

Lying on the floor in the room of the club where he worked, his tears slowly dying and his sobs gradually subsiding, he tore his mind away from the recollecting the grievous experience and slowly sat up. Feeling incredibly sick all of a sudden, he looked down between his legs, where the disgusting off-white fluid was flowing from his in chunks. Trying not to gag too much, he quickly found his feet and staggered toward the on-sweet bathroom, dashing under the shower and hurrying to turn it on full blast. Having quickly grabbed his shampoo and conditioner, which he always carried in his pack, and using the soap supplied, he rubbed his body vigorously trying to rid himself of everything.

He scrubbed his neck until it was bright red and sore, trying to erase the hickeys and nibble marks though knowing it wouldn't work. He drank the shower water and gargled incessantly until he couldn't taste the others saliva anymore. He scrubbed and scrubbed at every inch of his body, focussing particularly between the legs, and didn't let out until the water had officially run cold. When he finally exited the room, whole body, top to bottom felt some-what fresh and new and almost clean. Though he was convinced that it never truly, really would be.

Quickly towel drying and redressing, he stepped back into the lavish room that look like it should have been inside a glamorous hotel and made a bee-line for the door after grabbing his pack, shoving the cash from his tip and throwing his discarded clothing from the bed and the floor beneath, inside. He didn't bother with trying to clean up, knowing whatever he did would not make a difference except to piss off the cleaners.

Walking away, he quickly popped his head inside the office of his boss and informed the man of his leaving before he darted into the bar for a drink on a whim. He knew it was free for him and since all his co-workers knew him to be Ren, a young man in his early 20's and legal to drink, no body asked questions when he ordered two bottles of hard beer to go. Grabbing them, he opened one and shoved the other inside his bag for later.

"Yo Ren!" A voice called, bringing him to the world of the living just as he was about the exit the club. Turning around, he came face to face with one of his coworkers, Steven Yukio, another young host like him self with whom he had conversed on several occasions. He was a nice guy and very friendly, so when apprehending his appearance, Takaba only smiled and walked towards the man.

"Whats up?" he asked, confused but not in any rush to leave so willing to listen and wait.

"Well a couple of us were going to a club now for some drinks ya know and we're pretty much inviting everyone, so you wanna join?" Smiling at the guys obvious enthusiasm and nodding almost instantaneously. Nodoby would care if he went home or not and since his uniform was at school, there was no need to even go there for the night. He could enjoy the final night of freedom before reality came crashing back in the morning when he had to actually _be _at school. Still a solid 9hours away.

He had payed for a pretty honourable fake ID when he entered employment at the club under another name and since the buskers weren't really concerned with such large group of boys, most of which were frequents and confirmed overage, they didn't give Takaba a second glance. Once inside, he felt alive and excited, quickly catching on to the vibe of the place and letting loose somewhat. When one of the girls he often served as a host, who had been invited along also, came up and asked him to dance, he focussed his smouldering eyes on her and gave a hefty "Ok", trying to act cool even though he was completely overwhelmed and not at all used to the environment.

Dancing close, he grabbed her to him and kept his eyes glued to hers, knowing that she was also similarly affected by the environment and plus she was obviously into him. He acted upon the knowledge. When a kick-ass rock song came on and blew through the room, he felt the adrenaline rise, the thump of the stereos echoing in his ears. The two moved to their own beat, swaying, as was common for couples getting intimate, rhythmically as their hips joined and his arms snuck around her thin waist, hers snaking around his neck in response. Soon so close, he could feel her breath warm against his neck, he bent down and, looking into her eyes with smouldering heat, captured her lips in his own.

Not carrying about anything else, they conversed thus for quite a while, going betweenextremly intimate and close dancing to downright makeout in the middle of the dance floor. Other couples bumping them around as they too did the same, each pumped and intoxicated from the environment.

When they both got overly tired, Takaba lead her away as she clutched onto her hand, he saw her blush as they sat down at the table with the rest of their group. Offering to buy her a drink, she nodded and ordered a cocktail while he stuck to the beer he had stowed inside his bag, thankful to it for he certainly couldn't have afforded one for himself as well.

He felt great. Takaba hadn't felt so perfect in quite a while. And he knew exactly why that was too. Being with women, especially such a girl who obviously had a thing for him, he felt like a man. For once in his life he was able to call the shots, change the mood, make her swoon and know there was nothing wrong with it. He wasn't doing it on purpose, he wasn't doing it for money and he wasn't doing it because he had to for his job, he was doing it because the girl had come on to him, had asked him to dance and had given him the upper hand. For once he wasn't being degraded and he didn't feel like a slut for taking just anybody who paid into his bed. He wasn't doing anything that involved being penetrated by some big fat old pervert, or taking a married woman out on a date and seducing her because her husband no longer could. And it almost healed some of those deep scars that had formed over time.

The time went by without problem, as he wooed the pretty woman and danced, drank and chat the night away. It wasn't until it was well into the morning and he was leaving the club with the girl helplessly 'tipsy' hanging from his arms that reality caught up. Chuckling to himself, he dragged her out as he tried to find out where she lived, hoping to take her home and maybe even score himself a place to sleep. As the two attempted to exit past the bouncers, one of them; a man particularly large and frightening, stood in his way, arms across his chest and loking at young Takaba with a pointed expression.

"Are you Ren demolaino?" He asked accusingly, his deep grouchy voice teeering on the boing of boredom as he continued to block their sole way out. Takabe looked his up and down, fear in his eyes as his brain flipped through all the possible scenarios. What if he wanted to chek his ID again, having been somehow alerted about him, or what if the man knew his mother and was only putting on a show of using his fake name when in reality he wanted vengeance for something the wicked woman had done and would take him behind the building and shove a knife into his heart. If that were true, the mn would never realise that dong such a thing would actually be a blessing for his mother and nothing more, and only his cold hard body would be left. Maybe he would be found by some sta=rangers, or possibly police or maybe he would be thrown into Tokyo Bay never to be found again; as he knew was a favourite place for such things for certain people.

When he brought himself out of his dooming head, he looked up into the eyes of the extremely tall and currently intruding man, gulped and asked with a little fear evident in his voice as possibly;

"Who's asking?" It came out shaky but not half bad but when he noted how the taller man only showed slight signs of amusement and nothing more, he scowled crankily, forgetting for a second all his thoughts on possible outcomes for the night.

"The owner of the club, Asami Ryuichi has requested that you be _escorted_ to him immediately" The man cagouled, noting the way Takabas mouth dropped open at the mention of such a name and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Your _friend_ here will be driven to her house. And you can either come without a problem or ill throw you over my shoulder and drag you upstairs if I must. I've been given explicit permission to use whatever means necessary… whatever means." At this Akihito went pale, his eyes glancing helplessly around but seeing no place to escape, everybody simply walking past the gates and not giving his a second glance, not seeing his imminent danger. Eyeing the car that the man had gestured to, he walked silently toward it, still dragging the girl with him as she clung to his clothing murmuring something incoherent. Having only drunk cheap light beer for the rest of the night, he wasn't doing too bad for himself, while she on the other hand had not stopped drinking whatever she could get her hands on. When she was picked up by one of the huge bouncers and 'placed'- more like shoved- inside the car Takaba turned and bolted off in the opposite direction on a whim, not realising the fatality of such a move.

He sprinted down the street as fast as he could, hearing the shouting and yells from behind him but not daring to look behind him for fear of losing whatever momentum he had managed to build. But that momentum didn't get him befor it was torn from him as he collided with a massive man.

"Not again" He groaned, rubbing his nose as he stared at the mid-chest area of a freaking giant, recalling a moment of déjà vu, very similar to his current predicament. Yelping slightly, he was lifted off the ground and swung, as though he were a rag doll, over the man's padded shoulder. Collapsing after a while, he realise the futility of kicking and squirming and resigned himself to his dismal fate.

With the blood rushing to his head and the sway of the man's walking quickly becoming extremely sickening, he groaned and pleaded with the man to put him down, promising he wouldn't try to run. When the man continued to simply ignore him, Takaba gave up once again and focussed on trying to take deep breaths even while his lungs were being squashed by the overly large shoulder. He registered being back inside the club for a few moments before a door was opened and, once they had passed it, shut again before they began to ascend a padded interior staircase of a beautifully crossed modern though rustic, style. When he finally was released, he didn't move, sitting still and clutching his head in his hands and he tried to focus on the spinning room and not the black shiny shoes connected to long lean legs in black suit pants leaning against the desk opposite to himself. Holding back a whimper at being yet again at the mercy of Asami, even though in reality he had no idea why the man wanted to see him in the first place. He tried to calm himself with thoughts of school and the dull history class he was pretty sure would be first up, and of seeing Kou again in homeroom which would be enjoyable. However, he couldn't forget for long when he heard the door shut behind him and soon after, the padding of soft feet against the plush carpet.

Of course the nightclub belonged to Asami, almost every place of the sort in the area did, the man having recently expanded and brought many sole retailer in Tokyo.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Takaba Akihito, I was sure you would at least _try_ to keep your distance." He chuckled as he came up right in front of Takaba, who was now very aware of his own pulsing headache and a pressing need for sleep. However, unable to seem weak thanks to his stupid pride, he let go of his head and looked up defiantly, eyes staring straight into the golden ones of the man who had kidnapped and violated him not so very long ago at all.

Scrambling to his feet, he at least made an effort of reaching for the door handle, but of course it was locked and of course he would have no way of getting out. Once again he was trapped at the mercy of, he was positive, the most frightening alive. So in a last desperate attempt, he simply backed himself up against the door until he had no room left and then worked on keeping his wit about him while the other descended on him, a ferocious leer playing at his lips.

Takaba was keenly aware as his arms were grabbed and dragged up the door, being enclosed in a lethal grip of one large hand before the other began roaming his body and unclasping the top button of his dress shirt and working their way down from there a skilled path.

"Stop" he desperately breathed out, trying to stop shaking but finding it impossible.

"Heh." The larger man chuckled, "you're just like a frightened little kitten; how very enticing." The shit-eating grin on the man's flawless face, adding to Takaba's growing anxiety. As the man's hands continued to roam, trailing up and down his body in light caresses, lips treading a soft line of kisses and nibbles from the nape of his neck up to his ear. He couldn't hold back the shudder as, to his complete dismay, his erection began to grow. Clamping shut his jaw, he refused to make a sound, instead focussing all his remaining strength on his arms and trying to force their way out of the steel grip trapping them to the door.

When his top shirt and t-shirt underneath were completely removed and only his pants remained, he was picked up over Asami's shoulder and carted towards the plush couch over to the side of the room. Falling on his back into the soft padding, he once again attempted to wiggle free of the man's scrutiny and when finding it, as would be expected, completely impossible, laid stiff as a bone and clamped his eyes shut. It was a last desperate attempt, one he had used countless times to get through similar experiences.

But the other man would clearly have none of that, chuckling as he brought the face of the boy up between his fingers and continued to squeeze until chestnut coloured eyes once again opened and concentrated with a steely look of defiance on his own. As Takaba tried to calm and found it impossible as he stared into the now molten-gold gaze that induced an inexplicable shiver down his spine and brought goose bumps over the length of his body. When his lips were captured in a ravenous kiss, his body continued to respond eagerly as two tongues fought for a losing battle; Asami's experienced caress winning in no time at all. He hardly noticed as his belt clutch was flipped open, the zipper of his pants forced open and the button popped through the material in astonishing speed before skilled hands found his briefs bellow and he finally released a tiny whimper in anxiety.

The cruel foreplay of chuckles began as Asami came away from Takaba's now swollen and plump lips. The humour in the man's eyes sated in the boy, the small amount of lust that had been drawn from the kiss, and turned it back to hatred and dread; a cold, despicable swirl of deadly emotions spreading like disease throughout the expanse of his mind. As the briefs too followed in their decent of Takaba's thin thighs, and a large warm hand replaced them in a way that was far too familiar. But Takaba wasn't used to having another person take care of him in such circumstances; he wasn't used to any man dong anything but greedily flipping him around and taking him, with or without preparation at all. So when this known cruel, discriminative man did such a thing, he was quickly silenced from his pleads while the pleasure continued to build. It didn't take long at all, in the boys eyes it happen far to fast and when he came it flew from him in glorious arks like pearly beads, and splattered against his chest. His face contorting in such pleasure, he was sure even as he closed his heavy lids, that the man would never stop gloating.

When he was flipped over, his ass brought up as a single finger was placed in his hole, he let out a sigh, close to sleep in his exhausted state. He knew there was no need for much preparation as he was still smarting from the onslaught of the customer earlier in the evening. His inner channel was still pained and split as he felt the remains of the prior session still inside, making him wretch against the pillows of the couch.

To his surprise, he was almost positive he heard an angry exhale of breath from the man towering over him just before he was shoved full once again. A scream tore through his lungs as his violate hole fought the entrance in every way possible but couldn't stop it. The barely healing tare reopened as Takaba openly cried against the pillow, his anguish almost too much to bare. When that however soon turned to unkempt pleasure, he gave a shallow groan, knowing what he felt was fake and dirty and sick. It was wrong and he hated it… and he hated Asami because of it.

Before he fainted against the couch, he felt as the man came and filled his hole with warm liquid that stung his ripped insides. No noise was uttered from the other, instead only the silence of the room and the ever consuming black space welcomed him into its depths as he collapsed, tears pouring from his eyes and his insides writhing.

When he woke up he was lying, clean and showered and newly dressed on that very couch. He lay there for a few moments before remembering what the morning was supposed to hold for him as he jolted from the bed and looked at his watch, getting the treacherous sinking feeling when he realised he had exactly 36 minutes to get to school. Cursing under his breath, he jumped up but never that the chance to catch his feet before he tumbled over and collided with the ground. His head exploded like fireworks as the ache pounded against his skull and his lower half screamed in agony. Looking around desperately and finding, to his great relief, nobody in the room, he had no choice but to take his time climbing back up the arm of the couch and positioning his body steadily on his feet. Minutes later, he opened the door and peeked out, finding a sole man in the door way, staring at him in amusement. Not recognising the body guard, Akihito tried to step around him but was unable before he was grabbed roughly by the arm and herded off down the hall instead.

"There's a car waiting down stairs to take you wherever it is you need to be, Bosses orders." The mans bored tone calmed Takaba as he fought the prospect of running to instead have an actual car drive him to school. Stopping dead when he perceived he black, shiny BMW, he tried to hide his confusion as he entered like a good kid and told the driver the address and telling him to get him there as fast as possible.

As he sat in the back, trying not to think about anything at all concerning the previous day, he found his thoughts instead drifting to the previous week, when he had been openly _'followed' _by a very similar black, shiny, pristine, expensive freaking BMW and this immediately sent in brain into turmoil.

**Hope this was significantly ****_better_**** than the previous, don't forget to review! **

**Rimah xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers, sorry this has taken so insanely long to get out to you all. School was taking up far more time than previously expected with assignments lasting the whole term and then exams in close procession. however i am pleased to inform you that i am now in for a four week holiday that i intend to use to the fullest :D

So here is the next chapter, i haven't given up on you guys and i appreciate your continuing support for my work. You needn't worry, i will definitely finish this work and the other which i am currently trying to sum up in one - two chapters. so please don't give up on me.

love you all,

Rimah xx

* * *

Takaba hated History. What was the point to learning about the past and reminiscing about how people's lives where so hard, and how there was such a huge gap between the poor and the rich and blah blah blah, all the rest. Because in truth, that had never changed and the people who thought it had were extremely misguided. Though people may think that everybody in the current day and age had equal rights, were living in homes and with happy-chappy communities and families around them. That when they come home at night, dinner is conveniently on the table, the smiley dandy mother staying home or going to work but she always has food on the table, and the husband would get home from work, they'd kiss, call the kids to the tables and all eat together. Bullshit. That's all Takaba had to say for that.

There couldn't be anything more incorrect. When his teacher preached to the class about how all the children there were just _so_ lucky, and them in turn looked at each other and nodded in agreement, Takaba felt like punching them all in the face. Not everybody even had a meal on the table, nor did every single person in the world have a mother and a father who brought home money, paid for their school fees and kissed them before bed each night. But they were all just happy to think about their own lives and forget about the majority who had nothing of the sought, even though it was the 21st century.

So instead of listening, Takaba worked at his own quest; getting around the teacher's questions directed his way and texting Kou about all the _fun_ he had on his week off. Whilst Kou stared at him in unveiled, though decidedly friendly jealousy when Takaba lied and said that he pretty much only worked- earning himself heaps of dough- chilled, laid around and that was it. He also told him about his night, or at least the enjoyable part. He told his friend about the bar and how he'd gotten in even though he was way too young, and the bouncers didn't even notice. He texted the whole detail of how the girl came up and asked him to dance and how he'd been awesome and all cool.

He also had to attempt to explain his appearance that morning, having been dropped smartly at the front gates in the beautiful, sleek black BMW. He said what came to mind first, that the girl had offered to have her personal driver see him to wherever he needed to be. Kou let his obvious lie slip, opting just to roll his eyes and turn away before he began confronting his friend. For why on earth would Takaba really have the 'personal butler' of a girl that was obviously cheep enough to go out with a boy, drop him at the front gates of his school, when clearly the girl had been under the belief that he was _much_ older than what was the case.

But that was it, he never told him what really happened for most of the week. What _could_ he say? He wasn't about to tell all about he had been kidnapped, raped and that he had almost starved himself to death at one point from lack of energy to go out and buy anything worth eating. That's why he had been so eager to get back to school, where all the meals were paid for in advance and even though he never did eat much, he could guarantee at least that much. He was extremely underweight and under fed as it was and even though there were no showing ribs or gutting hip bones, thanks to his naturally lean body and from all the exercise he did, he was far smaller in than most kids at the school. His height saved him, making his average among most of the boys and his lean body, in the ideas of most people around, was something to be admired and not picked on for as the media had built skinny but well-shaped to the pinnacle in possible body types. But that was about as far as his luck went.

Next period he would have PE, physical education, and he planned to take sick leave and go visit the lovely school nurse for some chronic pain annihilators. She was a great woman, not really qualified to be a school nurse as all she ever did was perv on the boys and give Takaba any form of pain killer he asked for. After their first meet the day she arrived, he knew that she pitied him and he constantly sought to use this to his advantage. As his head drums inside his skull and his body aches still, he resorts to staring at the agonizingly slow tick of the clock as time inches toward the bell. Ignoring completely everything else going on in the class room, he trains every thought on the clock even as he faintly apprehends a question pointed his way, even as he feels the slight shove of a foot against his heel.

"Mr Takaba, oh I'm sorry, I appear to be interrupting your sleep." The words dripping with sarcasm woke the boy wth a jolt. Groaning, Takaba turned his head up slightly, facing toward the teacher, Mr. Daiwa, and shrugged, turning back to the table and pressing his cheek against the cool cheap plastic.

Then he remembered the last week, and how next time, it would not be simply suspension and he could _not_ afford to be expelled. So he sucked in breath and sat up, idly apologising for falling asleep during class and focussing back on the now clearly smug teacher. Rubbing his eyes, he shot an agonised look over at Kou, who was staring at him as though he were some sort of extra-terrestrial.

He was never respectful, ever, but he was just so tired, and so not in the mood to get himself expelled that he was willing to suck up for once. In his situation, paying for his own schooling as he was, all his income went into school, food and occasionally clothing or housing when he was too scared to go home. That was the reason he had to work where he did and do such things, because no ordinary job on a teenage salary would ever allow for him. He didn't even really know why he bothered with school, he could quit now that he was old enough and simply find a normal job, he could stay at his home or move out for a while, before he would probably end up with some disease or virus and die before he even made it to twenty and when he ran out of money for rent. So maybe that was why.

Coming back to reality when the bell finally went he smirked as the teacher gagged when he shot to his feet, grabbed his stuff and made a bee line for the door, winking at one of girls who was staring at him incredulously before slamming the door in his wake. Going straight to reception, he sighed when the man there only smiled and signed him off, free to go upstairs to the nurse and get some serious pain relief. Struggling to stay awake as he ascended the spiral stairs to the top, walking shakily into the room and, upon seeing the woman not behind her desk where she would talk to him, he took a seat at the wooden ones available. Minutes later she returned and, upon apprehending him; crouched over, head in hands, she frowned and ushered him into the back room, asking what he needed and following suite.

Taking two paracetamol tablets from her, he eyed her as she walked idly to check on another student before he rushed into the cupboard and grabbed what he really wanted. Taking the morphine that was hidden in the very back, away from prying hands or eyes and only used by the nurse herself, Akihito had come across it some time back when he had come in with such a severe migraine he had fainted in the middle of class and the woman had snuck him one out of good will. He wasn't one to get addicted, but he certainly enjoyed the incredible relief it brought almost instantaneously. So, acting on memory, he took one and shoved the useless in comparison, paracetamol tablet inside his pocket for later use if necessary. Feeling better already, just knowing the strong drug was in his system he made his way toward the beds. Going to lay down on the nurses 'strict' command, he found himself against the pillow in the room adjacent and out cold in seconds.

She woke him up at the bell, saying that she had tried to wake him twice before, but found he wouldn't budge.

"I was this close to calling a hospital, you really gave me a fright there Takaba." He smiled, trying to hide his guilt and definite relief before telling her that he had actually been up the entire night, not saying why but knowing he needn't say more as he thanked her once again and left.

Feeling great still, even after the good four hours of perfect sleep, he descended the stairs in twos, narrowly missing the vice principle as he rounded the corner and headed for his locker with a huge dopey smile on his face. When Kou noticed him, he looked his friend up and down, his eyes stilling too long on his friends face before Takaba whacked him in effort to intercept his unwavering attention.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week" His friend breathed, a very worried look on his face before he rush after a retreating Takaba. Takaba sighed, still on a slight high form the strong drugs so he let his friend's comment slide, not wanting to ruin his own good mood.

"Yeah well, that's probably about true. You should know better than anybody, I'm not a great fan of sleeping at night." And his friend did know. They'd been together for enough sleep-overs to sink a battle ship and he knew better than anything at Takaba's less-than sturdy sleeping habits. Some would call it insomnia; he called it shit-ass nightmare filled nights that left him reluctant to ever sleep at all. One would think that such things would die out after years, but they had only become worse and worse. He hadn't slept a full night in years and though he liked to blame it on his mother's nightly encounters- and though he had no doubt that they had originally been a huge part in his current predicament- the actual current cause he knew was far more deeply ingrained.

They'd started as infrequent nightmares after his father's death, he'd woken up with images of the cold dead man, and as a young boy he hadn't wanted to bother his mother, with whom he knew was having her own troubles, and so had kept them to himself. However, as he grew throughout the years, as did they. He began to dream of his own death, of the haunting cold and lifeless ell-encompassing hole chasing after, grabbing at his arms and legs and shredding his clothing. As they became more frequent, totalling his nights and waking him earlier and earlier as the images plagued him, he began to practice light sleeping, finding soon enough that if he didn't fully immerse himself into the arms of sleep, he'd keep the night mares away. Of course, years late it wasn't a practice anymore, it was a syndrome that he'd brought upon himself and had no way to break it. But he didn't want to, and never would because he knew that whenever he accidentally fell asleep at night, in utter exhaustion for whatever reason, the nightmares came back ten times worse. Just picturing them in mind brought about a cold sweat that coated his body, leaving him a quivering, terrified mess.

That was exactly the reason he had become so fond of the morphine in times of pain, for they allowed sleep that wasn't encompassed with hellish dreams. He had many a time considered taking the drug or often, knowing all too well that it would not be hard to find the drugs in the sgreets markets, non prescribed and ready whenever he needed it. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't put his body into addiction, which every sane person knows follows any constant drug use, especially morphine. So instead making the wiser decision and giving up on the though of dreamless nights without being woken, he had not given into temptation. Instead he found it far easier to use the nurses resources whenever he felt so sik to bare, staying clear of addiction and instead grabbing short bursts of relief when absolutely necessary.

"Aba…?" Takaba startled from his thoughts, finding himself standing death still, frozen and staring into his locker, he didn't even remember walking there. "Takaba" A hand waved furiously in front of his eyes and he blinked, shaking his head slightly before turning to appraise his friend. "What the heck? What the heck is your problem? Now you're seriously freaking me out, man, what's with you today?" Takaba blinked again, shivering at the cold terror that had slowly began to override him, shivering as it receded with a murderous thrash. He felt sick, completely agreeing with his friend, he was acting strange and they both knew it. What had brought about those reminiscing thoughts he could only guess at, he wasn't usually the type to dwell in the past, let alone half the shit he'd been remembering recently.

However, instead of dwelling and giving in to the approaching insanity, he offered a false smile at his friend and shook his head, laughing with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Haha, sorry for nothing then, _man_, you're paranoid", but his friend knew better than that. Kou knew very well that he was becoming a mess, slowly but surely, he was falling into that dangerous hole in his mind. He also knew, thankfully, not to press for the truth when his friend was obviously trying desperately to heal himself of re-opened wounds. Both boys smiled, closing their lockers and clicking the locks in place before starting off in the direction of the imposing front gates.

"You wanna come over?" Kou asked as they reached the large exit, turning as though the thought had just entered his mind. Shaking his head, Takaba apologised but declined, stating that he hadn't been home in a while and he didn't want to get in trouble for being late yet again.

So, as a result, the two went their separate ways, both knowing the blatant lie for what it was, but not letting it get between them. Takaba needed his space, and Kou was hell bent on giving him exactly that.

* * *

So there it is. i know there wasn't any smut in it and it was pretty short but i don't want to have every chapter being only about taka/asa cause that is simply not how it happens in real life. so any-who, i hoped you like it anyway and i will try to get the next chapter done asap for all you lovely and patient people.

Please review,

Rimah xx :)


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello hello, my dear faithful readers. Here is chapter eight as you have requested. I really appreciate all those who still reviewed and i thank all for them. So as promised, here is the next chapter, and with no where near as long a wait this time. Yay! **

**However, I really must apologize for any spelling errors, as it is currently one in the morning and i began this chapter at midnight yesterday, worked on that until three and i fell asleep, worked heaps on it throughout the day, all the while also helping to male the decorations from hand for the cake for my sister's boyfriend's 21st which is NOT an easy thing to do. Then we finished for the evening at eleven and i came downstairs to my room and finished writing this which is where i am now.**

**Haha so there it is and i hope you forgive me for it. But please review, no matter what you have to say i appreciate it all. **

**The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days as i have almost finished it too. originally the two were one massive chapter but i had to halve it as it was simply too big. so there is only a small amount of Asami while the rest is in the next chapter, but atleast i can promise a shit load in the next chapter and it is, as you have requested, very vivid hopefully. so bare with me and that will be out in a bit but for now, enjoy chapter eight and please be sure to review. **

**Rimah xx**

* * *

Akihito laid awake yet again that night. He closed his eyes yet no sleep came, not that he wanted it to do so. Instead he focused on the perturbed silence of the house.

His mother had yet to come home once again that evening. Four days now, he had waited with fruitless outcome for his mother's appearance. Whether she was simply performing her work to the best of her capabilities- therefor accompanying her men home or to some classy hotel somewhere in the city- or whether she had simply taken off and left Aki for good. Or, what if she had found herself in some kind of problematic situation- Had the devils reincarnation, otherwise known as Asami found her. What if she been raped and left for dead on the side of the street somewhere?

Akihito's mind continued in its tiresome labyrinth for some time, coming up with the most disturbing possibilities the further he delved. As much as his mother terrified him, and as much as pne would believe he wished for her death on a regular basis, if simply wasn't the case. The woman was mad, out of her mind, mentally deranged for sire but it didn't change the fact that she was still his mother. A mother that had stuck to him for nine years prior to her husband's death, this, Akihito found now, was a great achievement in its own right. She had a been a great mum; beautiful, kind, funny. She had picked him up and dropped him off to school every single day, she had made his lunches, done the shopping, cooked and cleaned. All while her husband went out and earned the living. He had been a computer, technologies and informational scientist. He had worked with computerised software and hardware, working out how it was to be used, and its implications for a business or for society in general.

Having googled it some time ago, Aki was very aware that the job was extremely well paying and well rewarding. It required various university degrees and a huge knowledge base of computers in general. He also found that it would be a very hard job to do every day for so many years if one did not find such things to be enjoyable or interesting. It was around that time Akihito had discovered his own adoration for anything technological and, as much as he hated to say it, mathematical. His brain just got it, it was so easy for him when working with codes, and databases on the school computers… almost, he was willing to say, too easy.

However, back to his mother, Akihito knew that his mum had dropped out of school at seventeen and had never completed a degree. As a result, she was the stay at home mum and that was exactly how she liked it. They lived in relatively luxurious style, owning a grand home and two cars, one from his father, Jackson Hale and his mother, Reina Takaba. As a result all three in the small, cozy family had become quickly accustomed to their happy, unperturbed lifestyles. Especially Reina.

Reina who had grown up in mild wealth, living with her Japanese father and half Japanese mother on Tokyo, until she was sent away to boarding school when she was eleven. She never had a close relationship with her parents and became the naughty girl in school, she smoked and dropped out of school the moment she had the chance. Dwindling with her parent's money she had gone to live overseas in Canada where she acquired multiple part-time jobs as a waitress and supermarket worker, all the jobs she could grab at. She barely knew how to save though, having never needed to in her earlier years and this had been a challenge, Akihito was sure, however she had survived. When she was 21 she took up another job in an exclusive club there, dropping her supermarket job and various other casual places and just kept up the club and the waitressing job. With the higher pay and finally being able to legally drink and serve alcohol things became a little easier financially.

From then it was the old time story of two falling in love, the rich boy at the club with his rich friends, and the waitress on the other side of the bar, serving him drinks and giving him oogly eyes. Apparently it had been love at first sight. Jackson Hale had grown up in Canada, his parents had been relatively well-off but had set him good values. He had never been the snobby little asses that were so common within the richer circle. He had found his love for technologies and computer sciences earlier on and had gone off to university, and graduated with honors. On the evening of his graduation, having been with Reina for two years then, he proposed to her at a restaurant on the ocean, where they had gone together for dinner that evening.

Of course she said yes.

A few years late a baby was born, a perfect little boy. He remembered his mother had once told him all about his beautiful, soft brown curls and his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had inherited the eyes from his father, and the hair, though a few shade lighter, from his mother. They moved from Canada in order to get closer to the lineage of Reina's parents, and as a result, Akihito inherited the Japanese surname of Takaba, instead of the Canadian name of Hale. Having been the ever well off man Jackson was, as a child his parents had made sure he was well versed in the art of languages. He was unnaturally fluent in the reading, writing and speaking of several different languages. These being: English, Japanese, Mandarin, German and even, just to top it off, a small amount of Italian.

Takaba grew up with the two of them whose love never once died out, there was not even a single thought of divorce, or a tiny crack in their marriage. Takaba found himself often in Canada, visiting his other Grandparents and as a result, grew up fluent in both Japanese and English. Very lucky for him, his cultural background having been ever so diverse.

However, when Takaba was seven, his father was diagnosed with a severe and highly fatal cancerous tumor in the brain. Their happy, perfect little life was turned upside down when the ever turbulent wheel of fortune dealt them card after card of misfortune. After a while the cancer was pronounced incurable, it had reached his bone. The shock hit them all as a blow, but Takaba, being so young never quite got the discreet memo, and watched blindly and innocently as, slowly, his father began to die.

Shivering, Takaba shook his head, his knuckles white as they clutched at the stained sheets of his bed. He hated thinking about his mother, for that always lead to thoughts about his father and soon after, thoughts of his wider family. Family that hadn't once bothered to show up even when they knew things were not a walk in the park for either Akihito or his mother. Family he hadn't seen for at least five years.

As for his mother, she had not taken the death well at all. She slowly crumbled under the pressure. There was no more time to herself as she started working double jobs, for low pay that got her nowhere. Takaba never knew, however, when the real cracks began to form. It was when he was about eleven that his mother, who had been previously trying to obtain some semblance of normalcy when around her so, that he began to see them. She was angry constantly, in a foul mood from dawn to dusk, she stopped making his lunches and barely ever took him to school. For weeks she locked herself in her room, when never came out and ignored work. She was left jobless soon after. It was only recently, several years later that Akihito realised that the common diagnostic of such things was more commonly referred to as depression. She somehow found herself in the whoring business sometime later and slowly began to loose her mind that little bit further with everyday.

The hatred of her own son grew like a storm cloud on a crappy day. She began yelling at him when he came home from school, having walked or caught public transport which was no was no easy feat for a twelve year old. Things happened during that time and before, she tried to get help, Takaba was sent off to an orphanage for some time while she tried to go through psychology. It obviously never worked, and when he was taken back in by his mother she was a changed woman.

Decoding not to delve any further into the many things he had tried for years to cover. The patch work of a life he had tried to sew back together so many times. The memories he had shoved down the back of his mind, the ones that made him shiver to think about. The many injustices and occurrences that had left him mentally scarred in his own right, that he had tried desperately to keep from coming to light. The very images that also frequently haunted his dreams along with the web of other fucked up things he would never escape from. Especially not in the throes of sleep and dreams.

Takaba never slept the night, nor did his mother come back home.

•••••

"Okay", Takaba sighed, rubbing his eyes as he slouched in the chair, "I'll accept the job offer, on the condition that I get paid upfront right after completion, and in cash." The boy watched curiously through long lashes as Sakagaki thought about this request for a moment, before seeming to come to a placid conclusion and gave a slight nod.

"Hmm, fair enough. Well I'm glad you finally made a decision, I was this close to asking one of the others instead, lucky you the offer is still open." He looked pointedly at Takaba, who simply stared back knowing all the while that just about every word that had just previously tumbled from the man's throat was a almost definitely a big fat lie. "You'll be picked up at seven outside the club, the details and what to look for will be texted to you, I expect you delete said text the _moment_ you have the details memorised on that cute little brain of yours. Then the guys will give you the proper debrief and the merchandise when you're inside the car." Takaba nodded, now paying close attention and making sure not forget any of the details; he needed this job to go well for him.

"You should be kissing my boots for this, you know, it's not every day you get such a nice, generous man like myself offering you such an offer." Giving a slight chuckle, Takaba looks suggestively towards the man's feet, there upon finding black, lace up shiny work shoes, most definitively NOT boots.

"Yeah very funny, now fuck off I have guests to entertain and I do believe you have a school to be attending, don't forget to be back here by five to seven, do _not_ be late." At this, Takaba ever dutifully nodded and turned to leave. In his defence, there had been an assembly at school that morning that was scheduled to be close to two hours long and there was no way in hell he would be caught sitting through that. So he had decided to take a slight detour instead and simply blame it on a late bus when he arrived at the school… after the assembly.

He was dressed in the casual disgracefully ripped jeans and a button down t-shirt open to reveal another non-matching skivvy underneath that he had shoved on due to the decreasing temperatures.

"Hey, Ren." Just as the boy was leaving the club, he heard the song-songy voice of his friend Takato, another worker at the club and one he found he had grown relatively close too of the short amount of time he had worked there for. Takatou, assuming that was infact his real name, was apparently 22, he hadn't been working at the club very long, nut long enough to become very comfy with the ladies. He was a host, but as far as Takaba was aware, he was not doing anything more than that or selling his body etc. He was simply there because the needed work and he was good at being a host and charming women out of their money. The particular Takaba had found very interesting to watch in motion one too many times, as he watched the ease to which the young many conversed with the women. When in comparison to Takaba, who had had to work very, very hard to even get a girl to laugh with him, it was almost humiliating to see the difference.

"Oh, Takatou, hey. How are you doing?" He answered friendly, with a laugh giving the guy a short 'man-hug'.

"I'm doing great, my shift's just finished actually, finally. Mind if I accompany you, if you're not getting your own way that is." Smiling to hide his anxiety on the issue, Takaba answers with a swift nod, and a "sure, sure" before insisting that he did however need to be getting going. Thus, the two friends set off toward the station, chatting away in light conversation.

••••••

"So then she goes, 'but you promised to feed the dog'" at this the two guys cracked up laughing together, Takato just about bending over to clutch at his sides at the apparent rate of hilarity at his own joke. Wiping slight tears of mirth from his own eyes, Takaba himself was all but keeping it together. It had never occurred to him just how little he truly ever laughed, really laugh that is, and just how great it felt to do so. Kou was probably the only other person who, in his current world, he ever had such a good time with and who he found he could let his guard down around… however slightly.

Having finally reached the littered train station, Takaba found himself in a slight predicament. He could not blow his cover, he had to ditch the guy in order to get on the correct train and make his way to school without blowing his cover. While the guy was currently being overly friendly, nothing was to say what he may do if given tools to expose Takaba as being the 17 year old he really was. So, excusing himself to go to the bathroom and hiding there for a few minutes, he waits in hope that the other man leaves before he has to go back outside.

Alone inside the cubical, Takaba finds himself incessantly turning over the mornings evens in his mind. Something had felt out of place, as if there was constantly a pair of eyes on him, watching him, however whenever he had turned around to look, the had been nobody suspicious behind him other than a crowd of average working men and women. But the feeling had never gone away; instead it had just intensified as he continued walking with his friend. But what had made it even worse, if more so abnormal and frightening, was that it was not the first time such things had occurred. As a matter of fact, the previous few days, whenever he left his home, school or work, the same feeling of being followed and watched just hovered around. To make it even creepier on his part, on Saturday evening, when he had left his friend, Kou's house in the evening to head home, he had turned to look and found a man there, dressed in an expensive three oeice suit and tailor made shoes, on his phone and walking just a few metres behind him. The man, he felt, had not just been there accidentally, and the ohone conversation he seemed so immersed in was not just any ordinary conversation at all. Takaba had had the strangest feeling, he was almost positive the discussion had been about him.

As one would expect in the situation, being as it was, he ducked inside an alley way when the man wasn't looking and ran for a little bit, waiting behind a trash can as he heard the sound of a pair of business shoes thumping the ground, and a certain formerly light hearted 'chat' having turned into a shit storm argument between lovers. Being so discreetly hidden behind the bins as he was, the man just ran right by him, as he shouted into his iphone something extremely confronting for the young boy eavesdropping:

"No boss, he just took off all of a sudden, no sir… no he won't have gone far… yes so, I understand." All that before he turned down another small street and was gone seconds later. And so, heart thumping a million miles an hour, and sweat pouring from every possible place, Takaba flew off in the other direction and never stopped until he reached his home and had the door closed firmly behind him.

As Takaba left the toilets, trying not to let the memory of the recent evening terrify him into believing it was happening again, he made his way steadily toward platform 2, his train due to arrive in four long minutes.

••••••

It was finally 6:50p.m. and Takaba was walking casually down the foot path, dodging and weaving between the busy crowd of people as the hurried along on their individual evening adventures. He could see the big neon sign of the club, being his destination, less than 100metres down the path and his heart beat just a tiny bit faster. The thrill of night he was looking forward to very much, the temporary euphoria that was sure to come as he completed the job and delivered the drugs, however illegally, to their destination at the harbor and picked up the cash. Then he would receive his own little share of the profits and it would be over, his efforts having borne their fruit and bought about the harvest, so to speak.

Waiting for the cars to come to a halt at the zebra crossing as the law suggested seemed to be far too boring and instead Takaba just raced across the street when there was a slight opening, dodging cars and making it to the other side in record time. The street lights and colorful signs of the shops and convenience stores shone in a gorgeous array or flickering lights against the pale, moon filled night sky. The moon was big and beautiful, shining seemingly right above him, making the whole effect just take much more incredible.

He loved Tokyo city in the evening, it was so astonishing, it just continually took his breath away no matter how many times he was witness to its excellence.

He was so entranced in fact, that he never even noticed when his path was blocked by a very familiar body of a very familiar man. Trying to side step, thinking it just a rude pedestrian and yet finding his road continually blocked, Takaba snapped out of his little moment of admiration and came swiftly back to the present, taking in his surroundings with impressive speed.

"Fuck, not again." He groaned, looking up into the eyes of the large blonde giant with no small a huff of annoyance. The man only smiled looking at him knowingly and daring him to make a run for it, without even having to speak a work.

"Please come this way Mr. Takaba, I recommend that you not make a fuss yet again this evening." Deciding against making a run for it, Akihito humped his shoulders, let out another angered huff and turned in the direction the man signalled. He felt the hand on his shoulder staying him from running as he was led away and past the club, around the corner and into the slightly more narrow alley way and toward a familiar black BMW parked and waiting. He could just picture the man's smug expression on his annoyingly gorgeous face, and the mirth shining in his erotic, near golden eyes. Stopping just at the curve, Akihito waited for the door to open, but instead found himself watching as the window automatically slid downward to reveal the inside of the expensive car and also the figure of a man Takaba dreaded being anywhere near.

"What the hell do you want," Takaba asked unceremoniously, although finding himself doubting the man would actually give him a straight answer. As he guessed, Asami simply sat there, smoking his expensive cigarettes and smirking up at the boy until finally he found on within himself to give an answer.

"Get in the car and perhaps I'll answer that question for you" He stared up with his incredible eyes at Takaba, daring his to defy him. However, what Takaba assumed the man was unaware of was that he had somewhere he really needed to be and he was not giving up and opportunity that that so easily.

"And… if I refuse?" Akihito answered, crooking his own little defiant smile as he stared through the hole in the car door, feeling a slight rush at being the taller one in the situation and therefore predominantly the most powerful. However, his tiny rush of control was simultaneously crushed along with the answering of his question. He heard a shuffle behind him felt the giant man come up and crush his biceps with his huge hands, holding the boy in place.

"Then I'll just have to make you." With that the door was opened and Akihito was picked up as the giant attempted to throw him in. Cursing at his bought of bad luck, Takaba fought furiously against the men kicking back against the door frame and yelling out profanities as they came to mind.

"No, stop!Stop, I have something to do now. Stop, ouch… fucking hell. Stop it! What the fuck is your problem. Leave me alone!" He screamed as loud as he could, continuing to fight, much to Asami's obvious amusement and the giants great frustration. Finally, as a last resort- when he looked back at the main road and saw a black jeep pull up at the curve, the door open and three men inside poke their noses out- Takaba gave one furious shove with his legs against the frame and at the same time, bit down hard on the large man's finger that was covering his mouth. The man toppled backwards with Takaba still in his arms, making a grunt as he hit the concrete floor but still managing to shield Takaba from getting even slightly disorientated. Up in a second, Takaba untangled himself while the man was momentarily dazed and rushed off back into the main street.

"Hah" he yelled behind himself as he ran, "Not today, you fucking asshole".

Once there he rushed toward the car that was waiting for his arrival, being immediately recognised by one of the men. The same man who opened the door for him and closed it immediately when the boy was inside. It was then that Akihito had the chance to turn and appraise the still stationary black BMW and the giant, along with two other goons that were staring angrily at the car he had disappeared inside of. He watched as Asami followed stealthily behind the three, his eyes locked on Akihito's and a shit eating smirk plastered to his face. I was obvious the man would have been frustrated, but he never showed it as he apprised the boy who now sat in the back seat of the new car with his own smirk covering his features.

In one last attempt to show his triumph when the car started to pull away from the curve, Takaba poked out his tongue, winked and flipped the man the bird before turning away completely. Felling a massive risk of pleasure at being the one with the top hand in the matter, having successfully escaped the great Asami Ryuichi and kept his own legs closed for a little while longer he turned back toward the road and watched as the men retreated into the alley way. Suppressing a giggle, he turned back toward the three men in the car and began discussing details. It was going to be a long night still.

* * *

**So there it is, the entirety of my work, the next chapter will be out maybe on saturday or even before hand who knows, but please review for this one and it really does make it a lot easier for me to continue when i know that then people reading, actually care enough to thank me and tell me their thoughts on my work that has taken up a lot of my time and effort. **

**So don't forget to review, and i hoped you enjoyed it. love you all,**

**Rimah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**heey all, so here we are, chapter nine. WOOHOOOOO! where the heat really begins to build, where we really start to get intimate. haha so i hope you enjoy it, and again, sorry for the crappy spelling, sentence structuring, grammar etc. It's late and im not getting any less tired, surprisingly. hahahahaha**

**Note: if you happen to see a random 'n' between two separate words, that is because my key board hates me and i always accidentally press 'n' instead of 'space' so please excuse that if you see it at all. lol *punches keyboard***

**So anyway, please review, it means a lot to me as I really want to know what you think (how you think it's gonna turn out or what you want to happen ect. as i take all words from my readers to the highest sincerity and try my hardest to act on things you say or make changes or whatever), so yeah, please keep that in mind for when you finish this. **

**I love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter,**

**Rimah xx**

* * *

Chapter 9

Two hours later and 20000 Yen richer Takaba found himself once again with a smug smirk plastered on his face as he rode off in the black jeep. The four men all together were chatting between themselves, all about the highly successful interaction, all having praised Takaba for his outstanding effort. The exchange had gone over smoothly, the drugs had been handed over to be distributed to the general public for absurd amounts of money and the dough had been collected, both sides having gained mutually beneficial outcomes.

When he was dropped off outside the nearest train station at just after 9 o'clock, Akihito was in great spirits. "Good bye Yama san, thanks for the offer, I'll be sure to get back to you on it. See ya guys. Thanks for the great work." They returned his good byes with individual replies before the door was closed and they sped off toward an unknown destination. Humming a soft tune to himself, Takaba rubbed his eyes and went to go inside the station with a jump in his step.

Once inside he found himself surrounded by crowds again, still people were there boarding trains, ordering meals at the fast food stores in the food hall around the corner, many chatting between themselves or on mobiles. Making his way over to a McDonalds he ordered a small fries and coke, which he munched on as he made his way to platform 4, where the next train was scheduled to arrive in 1 minute, much to his delight. It truly was turning out to be a wonderful evening.

Just over half an hour later Akihito Takaba found himself at his own stop, he hopped off into the brightly lit station and walked down the stairs into the subway beneath. Two other people followed him down, two workmen the each exited from different carts when they arrived at the station that was obviously home to their destination also. Ignoring them, Akihito walked up the stairs exiting the station and found himself on the far less substantially lit foot path which he knew all too well. He began off in the direction of his house with quick, purposeful strides.

Barely five minutes into the lengthy walk back however, he found he was still not alone, both the men were still following behind him as they had been at the station, now hot on his heels. Cursing himself for not having noticed earlier, he now began to hurry his strides, hearing them quicken their own to match. It was the typical movie scene, where the pursuers continued to match their target's speed until said target began to involuntarily slow due to fatigue or instead, being the most commonly used scene, took off running, when the prsuers would then close in and pounce. And Takaba had a fairly good idea as to who the pursuers worked for and their purpose at being out in such a poor neighbourhood in the late evening, following a seemingly random target.

Feeling his angst grow as the situation continued on for another long while, Takaba decided he was sick of letting the chase continue and suddenly bolted off. He was a very fit boy, having walked everywhere for a large portion of his life, but his body was malnourished and underfed and poorly maintained and as a result, he could never really be expected to run for long distances. As the men closed in he slowed back down to a walk, huffing and heaving and trying to keep his breathing under control as his hands shot up in surrender. He heard the men chuckle together as they caught up to the boy when he slowed all together.

"Takaba Akihito, smart choice" they came closer and Takaba waited, acting as though he had given up, looking at his feet and avoiding eye contact. When one of them took a hold of his arm however, the story changed and he shot his leg up to meet square in the man's crotch, kneeing him in the balls. The man let out a breathy moan immediately after, collapsing to his knees and holding the pained area, holding back pained, unsightly sobs. The other, momentarily shocked, was another easy target and Akihito punched him square between the eyes, then again in the gut. Though his punches really were not very hard, as his fist was small and his force weak, it was still bound to hurt and when the man began to wail, he was confirmed it had indeed.

"Stupid goons" he spat, leaving them while they recovered, to regain his own composure and jog off down the street. They recovered too quickly however, and they obviously called for backup because it was barely a minute later when a black (you guessed it) BMW sped around the corner and stopped right beside him. The doors opened minutes later, and three men exited, huge burley men and far more intimidating than the last two. Akihito stopped in his tracks, fear curling up his spine, as he heared the previous two goons closing in on him from behind while the new comers from his front.

He watched as the giant one he knew well, came up and grabbed his arm firmly, leading him to the car and completely ignoring Takaba's insistant thrashing and curses at all five men. Shoving him in the back, not giving him a chance to fight, the man gave the boy a triumphant sneer before turning to instruct the two previous goons. He spoke firmly, telling them that they could leave, however they were to report to 'Asami-sama' the next morning at club Sion, 10 sharp. Once Takaba was safely inside and the two men had headed off with their tails between their legs, the large man then slid in after the boy along with the two other newcomers who jumped in the front. Asami was nowhere to be seen,.

The man picked up his phone, dialing a quick speed dial and then placing it too his ears. Though Takaba was unable to hear the exact two-way conversation, he had a pretty good gist as the subject.

"Yes, Asami sama, we have acquired the boy… yes sir, not a problem. Yes, we should be around 20 minutes. Yes sir." And that was it. Takaba had no choice but to sit down and wait until he saw a chance at escape, if there was one.

Twenty minutes later, the expensive, sleek car drove up to the front of a huge, easily five star hotel. Going through the front it drove up to the drop off round-a-bout terminal and then came to a stop, the man in the front passenger seat got out immediately and came around to Takaba's door. He opened it with a click for the now quite anxious boy, before moving aside slightly to let him out.

"Get out" The giant, whose name he found to be Suoh, pressed his back with a large hand and Takaba did as he was told, sliding out and then standing next to the man who held his door for him as Suoh opened his own door, exited the car and joined the two outside the plush, shining hotel foyer. Then, immediately, Suoh lead the young boy inside and straight to a large, shiny elevator, pressing the 'up' button and, when the said elevator arrived and the doors slid open, he pushed Takaba through and pressed the button to take them to the top floor. When they arrived, the elevator made a soft hum and out of the wall popped a sleek metal disk, just large enough for Suoh to place his hand upon. A yellow, bright line starting at the man's finger tips and going to the base of his palm scanned the whole length twice for configuration before making a soft happy beep and flashing green. The door then proceeded to open as the disk disappeared into the wall, with a computerised voice saying 'have a nice stay'. Trying not to be overwhelmed Takaba attempted to ignore the strangeness of what had just happened and followed the man out into a long corridor.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked timidly, now knowing there was definitely no escape for him when he came upon two new men guarding the single door at the very end of the passage.

"Asmai-sama's orders," That was all the other said, the only two words that exited his mouth before they were standing outside the big, ominous doors and Takaba felt his heart begin to race. There was no escape for him now, he was stuck at Asami's whims until the felt generous enough to let him go. The door opened and he felt the rush of air upon his skin as it revealed the interior of one of the most incredible, fancy hotel penthouse sweets in the world, he was positive.

It smelt like expensive cigarettes, the kind Takaba himself would never afford, deep, rich sandal wood and some expensive cologne. As much as the boy hated to admit it, it smelt incredible, and reminded him of the now multiple times he had been taken by the man.

Suoh escorted him inside, telling him to stay in the huge, plush however very masculine sitting room whilst he went to find Asami. Which he then went off to do, but not before warning the boy that should he try to run, the guards at the entrance would 'stop' him with whatever means necessary- Bosses orders. Akihito had only nodded fervently at this, getting the gist as to what the man was meant by 'stoppping' him.

Akihito could hear the shower running and his heart skipped a beat in anticipation. He didn't understand why he was so strangely, almost… excited? He usually hated sex, was disgusted by those who did it with people they were not familiar with or even interested in. But this man, Asami, who had raped him multiple times was not making him feel this way. It confused him to no end, and also managed to make him hate himself on top of the other muddle of emotions.

He listened as the water was cut, and as the two men conversed shortly through the closed door of what Akihito presumed must have been the bathroom. He heard his name more than once, and also Asami's orders to 'not be disturbed, unless of an absolute emergency'. Moments later, Suoh reappeared in front of Takaba, reiterating what he had previously told him about escaping, and telling him that Asami would be out in 'just a moment'. He then excused himself and left Akihito all alone in the huge, unknown living room of what the boy presumed to be Asami's home.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise Akihito Takaba," Asami announced as he entered the living room, finding Akihito standing stiffly on the plush grey carpet, daring not to get comfortable. "Welcome to my penthouse". He was wearing only a bath robe, and nothing more. Leaving Akihito's imagination to go places he rather it not go, not when he was standing straight in front of the man anyway.

Takaba only stared at him, placing a practiced mask of hatred over his face, to hopefully cover his anxiety, if only temporarily. "What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded unceremoniously. "You can't just go kidnapping people off the streets and bringing them to your private lair. I have rights you realise and this is completely going against them." He dared to look into the man's eyes, braving it in order to give himself some semblance of being in control, even knowing full well the effect that this powerful man had on him.

"Oh now now Takaba, don't forget your manners. When someone brings you into their home, it is only polite that you thank them" Asami watched with blatant mirth as the boys features changed from apparent 'hatred' to disgust, and then back again to hatred and moving closely onto anxiety. Until a little thought popped into said seventeen year old boy's head and he answered back dauntingly.

"Hmm yes, maybe, expect I was not brought into your home for a little chat and cup of tea, I was kidnapped off the street. Which makes you a criminal and I in a position to rightfully, _not_ be 'thanking' you." Feeling very proud of himself, Takaba barely noticed when Asami took a few steps closer, being sure not to frighten him away, almost like a pigeon in the park. Asami was only a metre away when Takaba realised his predicament. He had managed to keep away from prostitution that entire week, only working as a host in the club and he was in no hurry to be doing things like the older man surely had in mind. He took a step backwards, then another and another, glaring at the man who only matched his steps, continuing to approach with a 'cat' like expression, to Takaba's helpless, anxious 'mouse'.

When the boys back finally bumped against the couch he felt the fear creep up into his face, draining it of its colour and the man, Asami, moved in, until his chiselled and perfect chest was right up against Takaba's own, it's head radiating out like a bush fire in a desert.

"Well for someone apparently here against their own will, you don't seem to be making much of a fuss, really." At this Takaba went immediately to retaliate with his reasons, and his being smart enough to know when to pick his battles. However, before he even had a chance to utter the first word, his mouth was erratically captured in a searing kiss. One that brought heat to his loin in a matter of seconds, an effect that no other human being had ever had on Akihito, certainly not with just one kiss. And it only continued, his mouth being crushed and fully explored until he was pushing desperately to get away and take a breath, thumping the man's chest with his fists. Even then Asami wouldn't let up, as the man's hands came up instead and began to travel lightly up Takaba's chest, following along his almost non-existent stomach and tracing his very existent ribs with light caresses until the fingers eventually found what they were searching for.

Takaba was rendered helpless, unable to get away and fearing for his sanity did he stay.

With a gasp, Takaba felt as his nipples were played with. Being pinched and rubbed, until finally they stood erect and the man's fingers travelled back down his body, much to Takaba's mixed mortification and, horrifyingly, excitement.

His mouth was finally let go, but the lips formerly on his own never once left his body as they trailed down his neck, leaving light kisses and nibbles all the way down to the nape. Nobody had ever given him such incredible and erotic foreplay before, and though he had mildly experienced it previously with Asami, that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing at that moment. The rushes of pleasure were almost too much, he could feel his rock hard erection as it twitched inside his boxers, much to his mortification.

His mind was just, simply not having any effect on is body. He told himself that he hated the feelings the man produced, but his body just continued to react in the most embarrassing of ways, showing just how excited he was getting. He feared it was just a matter of time before he was forced to give up and he would truly crush his pride.

Then Asami's lips were at his ear, his tongue licking inside the lobs and giving the boy involuntary shivers of passion, then just about sending him over the edge when the top of his ear was brought between the man's teeth and he proceeded to bite down. Not too hard, but hard enough to bring about an anguished gasp, and a choked moan as Takaba involuntarily came in his pants. His pride now completely crushed, he tried desperately to keep the tears from his eyes.

Oh the embarrassment, he felt it heat his cheeks like a forest fire, he would never live that down, coming just from foreplay, his lower half hadn't even been touched slightly. He looked down at the floor, mortified, when he felt Asami's chuckle vibrate against his neck. Takaba was lifted off the ground in the next second however, his humiliation momentarily forgotten as he was caught off guard by the other's obvious neediness to get things moving further along. Asami's strong, large hands felt his buttocks and lifted the boy up as though he weighed nothing, forcing Takaba to wrap his legs around the man's hips in order not to fall. The he was suddenly being walked toward a door, as he involuntarily shoved his face into the crook of Asami's neck to keep from screaming in mortification at being picked up and carried into the bedroom like they were some newlywed couple. But he couldn't bring himself to even utter a sound, too intensely altered by the shocking revelation that an orgasm could actually produce such an incredible effect. He was still shivering from the, though slightly faded, still very resent after effects of the orgasm.

Seconds later, he found himself on his back and lying in officially largest bed he had ever seen, and in the most upclass and furnished room he had ever seen. Everything followed the same colours, the paintings and professional photographs on the walls all matched and worked beautifully together, there was an enormous floor to ceiling mirror that he guessed concealed a very large and extremely well stocked wardrobe, as well as two matching bedside tables with everything high tech and expensive laid out neatly and not too packed. The room all together smelt even more so like Asami than Asami did and looked almost too good to be true. But his exploration of the room was cut short when his clothes were suddenly being ripped off him, as Asami leaned over and pushed himself into the younger boy.

Akihito could feel the man's huge erection bulging against his stomach and blushed furiously again, before seemingly finding his words and desperately trying to put an end to the evening before he lost himself completely to the pleasure.

"No, stop. Don't! Stop… Now. Mmmphgg." In an effort to shut the boy up, Asami clasped his lips yet again over the young boys, delighting in the still so innocent sounds and gasps coming from the kid. He never would have thought he would be so highly interested in such an ordinary boy, but he felt it almost impossible to control his lust when he saw the boys big, pink and puckered lips, his teary eyes and his flushed face.

All symptoms, Asami knew, of his own efforts to excite and capture the young boy in his grasp. He had the strangest desire to simply rip of the others clothes and take what he felt, to his great mystification, was _his_. He felt the overwhelming desire to make sure that his partner was enjoying the evening just as much as he, he wanted to bring the other to orgasm as many times as it would take to drum in his mark and take ownership of the fine boy. A boy that was so obviously broken and in desperate need of being fixed, and Asami felt it was his job to do just that. He couldn't explain it, but the urge he felt to protect the beautiful, precious little diamond he had just so happened to come across once again, was almost too much to bare as he unbuckled the boys ripped and dirtied jeans, attempting on purpose to rip them beyond repair as he pulled them from the boys too-small body, his briefs following suit. Taking off his own shirt, he flung that too across the room and began pressing kisses down the length of his prostate boy, licking and nibbling as he went, being sure his efforts would leave marks.

Takaba gasped as the man nibbled down his rips and lapped at his belly button, hands pressing into his sides with brute but not unpleasant force in an almost possessive manner. He couldn't explain the rush he felt at this realisation, it was stupid and childish but he couldn't find room to care in his already muddled brain. So instead he concentrated on his breathing as the man's hands came around his cock suddenly and he found himself yet again transported into the depths of pleasure. He had just embarrassingly released his lust _again_ for the second time already that evening.

But Asmai, much to the bys initial shock, never even uttered the slightest chuckle, even though he found deep pleasure in the knowledge that he was having such an effect on the usually more distant and cold boy. He felt his own lust begin to build until it was almost too much and he flipped the boy suddenly onto his stomach, bringing forth a frightened whimper from the little, excited boy. He knew it was important to prepare the portal before entering it, and so set to work at getting it ready for his wide girth in as little time as possible. Sticking one finger, he heard the gasp of pleasurable pain from the boy almost immediately. Thrusting in a few tomes until the kid was adjusted, he the shoved in another, then simultaneously another. It was almost over whelming, his need to be inside the hot portal of one strange, troubled boy. He had never felt such a pull in his life, had never wanted to take ownership of another ever, not even when he was just a young teenager willing to fuck almost anything that moved. What a strange phenomenon, he thought.

Takaba was overcome with pleasure, it was peeking to new heights the further they continued, he felt tears in his eyes as his hoarse cries filled the room when he felt the three fingers leave his clenching portal.

"You needn't worry" Asami whispered against Takaba's ear, as he nibbled it between words, "I'll replace them with something much better." Takaba barely even registered the mirth filled words however, when he suddenly became very aware of something very large, hot and wet sitting just at the edge of his portal. Then it was pushed in and he let out another hoarse cry, the momentary displeasure being quickly overcome with pleasure once his body began to adjust to the overly large member.

"Shhhh" Asami hushed the boy, needing to make his feel good, and not just secure his own pleasure as he did every other time he had sex with anybody. He had never before cared about another person like this, it was confusing and yet thrilling. He felt his body tremble a he proceeded to push himself in some more when the boy began to adjust. Takaba, momentarily caught of guard by Asami's apparent worry, felt himself fall further nd further down the rabbit hole as he was transported to another area all together, when the man's large erection began to feel very nice buried deep inside him.

Asami was in, and ooh did it feel incredible. The enticing heat and the sound of skin against skin was overwhelming as his usually calm and collected senses crumbled slightly. He began to thrust, in and out, in and out, feeling himself slide again the interior layer or muscle that was the boy's inner sanctum. He felt Takaba shiver beneath him, as he pressed kisses between the boy's shoulder blades, licking and sucking and producing small, dainty hickeys on his white flesh.

He found himself to be one lucky fucker. When he had first taken the boy, he had not thought well about the problems that could very well occur from such things. He had momentarily forgotten in the heat of the moment as to who the boy was and what he did for a living. As a result, he had waited anxiously on the boys results he had had put through testing after collecting some of his seed afterwards when he remembered. The results had arrived a few days later and, to his luck and immense, though he would never admit it, relief the boy had somehow managed to do the job he did without picking up any diseases or viruses or… well he simply didn't want to go in it. The boy had had all the possible shots it appeared or was just damn well lucky, though that was very doubtful given other information he had on the boy and so he was lead to believe that former. That was why, currently, while thrusting violently inside the exquisite depths the young boy, he felt very, very thankful that he had somehow managed to obtain those shots.

He came much quicker than he expect himself to, emptying himself into the deep, warm and wet depths of the boy and, whilst not muttering a sound, let out a pleasurable sigh. It was thus way that the two continued throughout the evening, as Asami exercised his control over the boy who enticed him to no end. And said boy worked on his own ability to last for as long as necessary and not faint too many times in the course of the evening and well into the early hours of the next morning.

It was hours later when they stopped, Akihito flopped against the bed and Asami fell on top of him as they both rode the after effects of their final orgasms. Takaba was in bliss. He knew he would have a lot of problem when he woke up the next morning, but h found himself unable to care. He had never, ever had a greater night in his life, and he was exhausted.

When Asami rolled off the boy, he lay flat on his back for a moment, before looking back over at the boy, whose eyes were drooping as he began to fall involuntarily into the waiting arms of his dreams. He stared for just a moment, at the calm features of the boy, the serenity now falling over his body, his beautiful body, his beautiful face. The boy was beautiful, stunning in fact, but he was tiny, his ribs pocked through his skin as if he barely ever ate, his stomach was just a hole, his hip bones protruded out far more than necessary and his limbs were all thin and bony with only slight muscle.

It almost hurt the man to see the boy, who he remembered well from many years before, in such a terrible state. The boy who always used to have such life in his eyes, who always showed his emotions, the boy who, when hurt, got right back up again and did the same thing until he got it right. The boy who never went a day without smiling his big beautiful grin, the made his face shine.

Asami had been so surprised when he came across the boy a while back, when he was going in to visit the boy' principle in order to discuss his own possible funding in the school as part of a mutually beneficial partnership.

And now, as he lay there looking the boy over he couldn't believe the change that had happened over the years, and couldn't help but want to know why it had happened so dramatically. For, even though the boy's skin was white and pale, there was no hiding the many, numerous scars and bruises that littered every surface, the thin wrists home to red, purple and brown welts. Asami decided he would get to the bottom of this new mystery, he would find out what happened to bring about the change he saw. He promised himself that he would help this broken boy, and then reap the outcomes, whatever they may be.

Silently, so as not to wake the boy, he shifted on the bed and brought up the duck-feathered duvet around himself and the sleeping teenager. He then lay back down himself and, after contemplating it for a few minutes, turned and gathered the thin figure up in his arms, dragging him over to where Asami slept most nights and rested both their heads on a single pillow. Said boy hadn't even slightly come out of the oblivion of his dreams, and was instead curling further into Asami, as if seeking heat… or perhaps something more? Feeling overly tired himself, Asami put his arms around the boy and slowly let sleep take him also, as he thought about the curious case that Takaba Akihito had turned out to be.

* * *

**So there you have it, i hope you enjoyed it and that my spelling etc. wasn't too atrocious for your tastes. Also, PLEASE REVIEW, it really means a lot to me as i have spent a very long time trying to perfect this chapter for my readers!**

**Thanks in advance, and love you all, **

**Rimah xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello, hello. I invite you to bask in the main event for this evening. Chapter 10! Big, bright and tremendously... I don't know how to explain just how fucked up i think this is becoming. I swear I'm gettting issues from writing it. Lol, well anyway, I'm just glad that you all like it, and i can't believe i reached 100 reviews, i almost DIED! :D :D

Anyway, so as many of you asked for, i have given you most angst and what ever, following the whole level of the story. This doesn't really explain much, but you'll get it once you start reading it. Uh so, sorry for the delay in getting this too you, I am currently been New Zealand, which has been awesome, visiing all my cousins i haven't seen in years, all their babies, and then staying in the snow for four days, during which time we saw it snow, got crap loads of pictures and went skiing, a sport i found i have absolutely no skill in. Ahaha... -_-

So yeah, as a result I have been out of internet range, which has been killing me (oh god, you have no idea) but now i'm finally able to connect to the internet and read my 200+ emails and give this to you. so yea, my excuse for this time.

Anyway, just two little warnings; 1: I'm starting back at school in two days (a week late 'cause i missed a week of school to be in NZ YAY) and so updates may be slow for lack there-of but i will try my very hardest to keep them coming, i promise. And 2: this chapter really, well it's not for the faint of heart, i really didn't like writing it cause it made me sad. But here it is, PLEASE REVIEW any of your thoughts or criticisms etc. -the basic chebang- are all very very welcome.

lOVE YA ALL!,

Rimah xx

Disclaimer: The characters etc. don't belong to me, they belong to my favorite mangaka and story writer Ayano Yamane x

* * *

He gauged against the surface, his breath coming out in short gasps. Tears fell down his cheeks, the dirt smelt crisp, the earthy stench forcing his brain to shut down in fear. His whole body shook, his fingertips bled where the nails used to be, but he still continued to scratch at the solid mass of dirt slowly suffocating him to death. He screamed for help, but his wails fell against deaf ears.

The darkness encompassed everything, the shadow that seems to cover his eyes, thick and musky. He yelled, shrieked and cried out for help, shouting every known name on the planet that right be out there to help him. He felt the tears continuing to fall in torrents from his eyes when he realised there was no one, no one would help him, nobody would come to his aid. He was all alone, so terrifyingly alone deep beneath the earth, covered by a mass of dirt and worms. And still, even with his air slowly decreasing, his lung cavities seeming to concave, he still yelled for help, he still pounded against the dank earth. He still felt the scorching pain and heat in his fingers and arms, as he crawled again and again, over and over at the surface.

He was going to die. There, all alone, no body to hold him in their arms or cry over his death. No body to notice his disappearance. His job at work would be filed by another hopeless, helpless individual, his school would soon forget him and even his friends would eventually come to ease with his vanishing. His mother, she would never care, she would laugh, hope for his pained death, then sell his belongings, or would go to do so and then realise just how little he actually ever had. Nobody. There was nobody.

The realisation hit him like a sledgehammer, and only brought about another batch of hysteria. He felt sick, the air was dissipating at terrifyingly fast rate. But he only continued to scream, his brain not functioning properly enough to tell him just how important it was that he save the air. What a horrible, horrendous way to die, his brain was blatantly feeding him this message instead, over and over. And he was all alone. FUCK!

And he knew that, even as his scratching fingers and hands began to shake so much, they could no longer grab at the earth. Even as his heart began to lose its persistent rhythm, slowing drastically, his lungs began to malfunction as they burnt for air and his brain only registered the searing agony. Even as his tormented screams, stopped tearing through thick, damp crust of the earth, he never lost the notion. His loss for comfort, he lack of love. He would never see the world again, never sit another blatantly easy test again, never see Tokyo at night, never play Call of Duty- Black Ops II with Kou again.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his lungs burst alight one final time and his screams died on his lips, his face damp from the tear streaks. The pain so great, the loss however, was substantially greater.

…..

Takaba shot up in bed, just registering his piercing scream as it shot through the night air. The boy's heart was racing a million beats a second, his body was wrapped in a thick coat of sweat, frozen where he sat, in terror. Trying not to hyperventilate, he felt as the tears streamed down his heated cheeks, and his sobbing took over all other sounds in the room. His muscles were tense, his fingers and toes scrunched tight, his small figure shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to remind himself that it was only a dream.

Slowly, his heavy eye lids opened, as he still continued to sob desperately, feeling more alone and depressed than ever. He took in the strange surroundings and stopped all movements, immediately reassuring himself of two things. One; that his was in fact not dead or dying in the least, and two; that he was most definitely not alone.

Letting out a screech, he jumped into the air and, not realising still where he was, fell off the side of the bed, his back coming into contact with the hard floor. A sharp burst of pain shot up his spine and he yelped. By this time, he was in hysterics, thinking he was back in his past, in a rapist's home, or one of the torturers basements he had frequented. As a result, he was completely unaware of who the presence in the room belonged too, due to the not so uncommon temporary amnesia that occurred after his more serious nightmares. He covered him mouth desperately with his hand, not wanting to wake the possible threat formerly beside him on the strange bed. He dashed up to his feet and rushed off toward the place he believed the door to be.

Only momentarily hindered by the strangeness of the door being not even slightly locked, he cast the thought aside in his frenzy and threw it open, rushing outside without looking back. Needing air desperately, he tried to take a deep breath but found it impossible. All his eyes saw were the perfect furnishings of the interior of some huge unknown living room to him. He looked desperately around, trying to find the door, or anyway to get outside and breathe in a deep breath then go and drown his sorrows in anything he could find.

Feeling sick, he dashed off toward a door that looked different to any of the others in the room. He saw his vision start to swim, everything looked swirly and oddly coloured, and his airways felt overly constricted. When he reached the door, he was shaking too much to even open it; his palms were sweaty, his eyes swam with tears and his breathing was jagged and rough.

He heard footsteps behind him but couldn't even turn his face around to meet the impending intruder. He felt crushed from all sides, much like being back inside the whole underground, and this was no soothing thought.

"Takaba" the voice was deep and warped, it sounded drunk and uncanny. Takaba couldn't even register that the name being called belonged to him. Instead, he felt his legs crumble from beneath his body, as his low whine filled the room and tweaked Asami's heart.

"Help me" He whimpered, as he curled into a ball on the ground, his breathing no less constricted, his body no less shaky. But none-the-less, he felt safe in that position for it had saved him numerous times. "Please" He breathed out between sobs, "Please don't hurt me". And with that Takaba passed out; his body grew silent and still, his whimpers and sobs subsided and his tears slowed on his wet cheeks.

He had never even registered the voice calling to the men on the other side of the entrance, or said men pushing the door open at their bosses command. He never saw their relief at being able to come inside and help with the situation that they had clearly heard from just outside. Nor did he register it as the needle was hastily injected into his blood stream at one man's hasty command.

….

Never before in his life had Asami been woken to such a horrendous sight. He had heard shuffling in the bed beside him, and a few silent moans coming from the boy he had watched go off to sleep only half an hour before. Out of an automated response, he instantly flicked on the light switch conveniently placed on the wall, before grabbing for his gun on the bedside table, holding it in two hands as he turned instantly to appraise the room and the boy beside him on the bed.

But it soon became apparent that the situation in the room had nothing to do with what was going on in the physical world. The man dropped the gun and stared instead at the boy, a curious look crossing his features.

The boy's face was white as the sheets that were bundled at his feet; he was breathing erratically and shaking slightly as though deep in a dream. At first, Asami was led to think that he was having one of _'those'_ dreams and instantly smirked, just about ready to wake the boy up and turn his fanaticise to life when the boy strangely erupted into the fit of tears.

Shocked and completely unsuspecting, Asami watched with wide eyes as the boys limbs tensed and he began scraping his fingertips against the sheets, the rest of his body shaking violently in subliminal terror. His sobs began to fill the room, so filled with terror and angst that Asami felt chills down his spine, then the boy let out a deafening scream. He began thrashing, tears flowing down his cheeks, his fingers and toes continuing to scrape at the sheets, making a terrible noise that mingled with his cries.

After minutes of this, the boy's thrashing suddenly stopped dead; though his nails never stopped as they gauged at the sheets, as, out of nowhere, he let out a choked wail that seemed to draw the temperature down about 30 degrees in the room. But this stillness didn't last long, and soon the boy was thrashing around again, his hands turned to fists and his wails turned to tortured screams.

Asami watched, bemused, as the young boy's desperate thrashing and screams turned to gasps as his hands came up his body to pull at scratch at his chest, as though gouging out his heart. With his eyes twitching erratically behind closed lids, the hands dragged upwards, leaving red welts as the mails dug into his skin. The fingers moved to enclose around his own neck, his tears only increasing, his gasps becoming nasty gurgles as deep sobs erupted from his chest.

Asami could clearly see the pain he was going through in him own mind, as though he were torturing himself. He was not a happy kid, the sorrow in his eyes was always evident, even when he was awake. But during his dreams, he was at a whole new level of grief, it made Asami feel something he had never experienced in his life. Even with his own slightly inappropriate ideas surrounding justice, it was clear this kid was so fucked up he couldn't even get a rest in his sleep. Asami couldn't explain it, but he simply couldn't possibly let this boy continue to live like this. He would help this boy, no matter the cost.

Right at that moment, Takaba stopped dead, still very much within the grasp of his dreams. For a moment, Asami was lead to believe that the boy had actually died, so carried away that his own heart had stopped and he had died in his sleep. But the boy shot up, eyes opening and mouth following through as he let out a terrible scream, sending a new batch of chills down the watching man's spine. From then on, it was just a pitying show of a terrified and confused youth, waking up from a night mare that would send any person insane, in an unknown home. The boy looked around, still gasping for air, eyes blank and uncomprehending. Then they came to rest on Asami's face, large hazel eyes staring straight at him, without even blinking. Then, as though finally coming to realisation, the boy let out a yelp and toppled off the bed. Asami heard a heavy thud, followed by a gasp and then he watched as the boy bolted off toward the door, pulling at the knob and then running out, only wearing his boxes. Asami stepped off the bed, following close behind the boy, a slightly perplexed look crossing his usually pristine features.

Akihito headed straight for the front door, Asami could hear his loud sobs and could see the boy's shaking limbs as the older man came up behind him. It was then the boy finally realised his presence, his shoulder twitching to show he heard the approach.

"Takaba," Asami called out to the boy, speaking evenly in an attempt to reassure the boy. However, when instead Takaba only shook even more, his legs slowly giving out as he collapsed toward the floor, Asami quickly called to the guards he knew would be stationed outside the door. They were fully equipped, and would have just the thing to calm this boy down. The two men rushed inside, their eyes beholding the view of the now furiously shaking boy on the ground with utter confusion. Immediately, Asami instructed them to give him a light sedative, which they applied immediately without asking questions. It didn't take longer than thirty seconds for the boy to calm, his body collapsing against the floor with a huff, exhausted and spent. But not before he murmured something that shook all three men to the core, though none of them would ever admit it. But it produced a question; Just what was to be said for the life of this young, seemingly normal on the outside, teenage boy?

All three men exchanged a hidden look, before the two lackeys headed back outside after confirming that their boss was fine. Inside, Asami appraised the boy on the ground. He refused to delve into his own thoughts on the situation long enough to assess the deep pain he felt in his chest before he picked up said kid and walked him back to the bedroom. His confusion was not doing him well. Especially when he knew very well that if he wanted to live in the world he lived and currently thrived in, such weakness would need to be eliminated. '_Food for thought,'_ he told himself, as the emotions curdling his facial features, slowly thinned until they were no longer visible through his practiced mask of indifference.

* * *

Hmm yes so there it is, my very fucked up chapter ten. I hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Anything is better than nothing!

Love you all, and I'll try to give you the next chap asap!

Rimah xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. The new chapter is here at last. Sorry for the wait guys, but as you know I've had school and all so it's not easy to write as well. But also, this chapter has taken me forever, I literally have been writing it for something like a week. whew. I'm sure you can imagine my relief at finally finishing it. I have read over it once or twice, so hopefully there are minimum mistakes but I apologize if I have missed any, it is not done on purpose, i assure you!**

**Love you all, and thanks for the loads of support from you all in terms of previous reviews, really amazing! :D**

**So I hope you enjoy it and also that you review, it means a lot, plus i like hearing all you have to say. Some of it is quite enjoyable, such a confidence boost, it's incredible :D :D haha**

**Rimah xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own viewfinder, or the characters from the manga etc.**

**WARNING: Strong sexual encounters, and intense swearing! Don'e say I didn't warn you :P**

**So here we go... Get ready, buckle your seat belts everybody, it's about to get bumpy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

When Akihito's eyes next opened, he felt light headed and groggy. With a groan, he closed his eyes again, bringing the back of his hands up to rub at his lids. He sat up and looked around the room, only momentarily confused, before all the events of the previous evening came back to him in a mad flurry. That and his dream; the terrifying, sickening and fucked up sanctum he involuntarily went during his 'sleep', if you could call it that at all these days. But what truly brought about a deep, inbred, black feeling was the faint memory of a very delirious version of himself, totally freaking out after waking up and then proceeding to have a mental breakdown. But he wasn't entirely positive that this was at all real, for it could very well have been another dream. Though, he knew, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that with his luck, it most definitely was not.

"Fuck" he whispered to himself, what had he let slip, and to such a cold hearted bastard at that? He knew he should never have fallen asleep in the first place, but he had been exhausted and so warm and comfortable for some reason. He remembered very faintly the feeling to having the covers moved up and over his body, before only seconds later he was dragged sideways into a very warm, hard yet soft, pillow of some sort.

Following a bought of nausea at the realisation, he blushed furiously, looking down beside him at the man who lay there on the bed, still asleep. Takaba looked away, not wanting to see the peace that floated over this lucky man during _his_ sleep, when he himself had never been so lucky. Not for years.

Enough of that though, right now he needed to get out. The checked the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, it read 3:11. Sighing, Takaba slowly shuffled over the bed's soft, plush surface; his light body only making a slight indent into the padding of the mattress. It didn't even creak as he slid off, his feet making contact with the floor as a light breeze slid over his almost naked form. Takaba shivered, running his fingers through his long, mattered hair as he looked around for his clothing.

Only finding his jeans however, he noticed with an extreme annoyance that, where they had previously kind of had the look of 'ripped as a statement', they were now more like, 'ripped because I'm homeless' showing more skin then the tattered pieces covered. Swearing under his breath, he threw them back to the floor and mentally threw daggers at Asami's head. As he went in search of the rest, he was positive that Asami had done it on purpose.

He creaked out of the room, trying to ignore the stinging pain radiating from a certain area in his body as he limped to the door. He barely had to open it at all for his body to slip through, if he breathed in and crept sideways. Once outside, he took in the darkened living room of Asami's incredible penthouse. He retraced his steps that he remembered having taken the night before. First he found his tank strewn on the floor and second was his t-shirt, crumpled beside the couch he had first been pushed up against. Humiliation was not a strong enough word to describe how he felt as he grabbed his bag which was by the door. He quickly clambered into the pair of shorts he had packed inside; he hadn't worn them in almost a year, when it was warm enough during the summer. To his dismay, they still hung just on his hips, even with the velcro inside pulled as tight as possible.

Well enough of that, he thought, as he headed straight for the front door and opened it without another thought. Of course, it was not quite that easy. And he found this out immediately when said door opened to reveal two suited men. The men were standing in the hall, arguing about a cricket game they were seemingly both on very different sides of. However, the moment the door cracked open, they shot to attention and turned to appraise the boy.

When they both let out a slight sight in relief at who they found in the entrance, Takaba couldn't help but chuckle. This may not have been the greatest idea however, when the men scowled and their faces only glared at the boy. Shrugging, Akihito looked away, making to walk back down the hall when suddenly he felt a large, strong hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned with wide eyes, but came only upon the two men, both with puffed out chests and stern expressions.

"What the hell, man?" Takaba whined, feeling tired and so not in the mood to be going up against even more of Asami's men that evening.

"Sorry kid, but we've been given strict orders not to let anybody in or out. And seeing as we haven't been given specific orders regarding you, you're included and we can't let you leave." The two men exchanged looks, nodding in confirmation of what was said before turning back to the now very pissed Takaba Akihito.

"Oh fuck that, I'm sick of playing whore for tonight, I'm going home." He didn't care who knew, plus he figured it would already be pretty obvious to the two men as to why he was at Asami's in the first place. The expressions of their faces however, showed that, perhaps, they had been living in peaceful denial to the likes of which the boy had completely just destroyed.

He turned for a second time to leave now, mirth playing at his features as he turned away from the two blushing babies.

"We don't care what you want, you'll either do what we say, or we'll make you". His biceps were grabbed now by two hands, the large fingers enclosing around most of his skinny arm. Akihito fought hard now; kicking out, pulling and scratching at the fingers but they didn't budge, and instead only tightened their grip.

Figuring what he was doing was futile, Akihito simply did what worked for him every other time, out of instinct. He went limp for a second, felt the men loosen their grip, and then kicked out, aiming for the closest mans balls. Instead, he felt the entirety of the pain in his heel, and tears sprung to his eyes. He hadn't seen that one coming, and he went still for real.

The chucking from behind him only made his suffering worse.

"AHAHA!" The two body guards boomed together. "You like it? Most of us employees were issued one just yesterday, very handy in our line of work. Can't have brats like you getting away after such a lame attempt at a last resort, now can we?" Takaba felt humiliated, he had gone for the balls, but instead his heel had come against something like a metal plate. And the pain was backfired. Smart fucks, they were learning.

"Now" the second guard continued on from his friend. "The boss really does not get much time for rest, and we're here to make sure he gets as much as possible. I really don't think he will be happy if he has to be woken up just to come out here and get you. So you can either get back inside now, or we can call him and see what happens. It's your choice."

Fuming, Takaba stood up, turned around and shook the men's tight hands off his arms. With barely murmured profanities, he made his way back to the door, opened it and stepped inside, but he never quite closed it. Instead he peeked out and stared both men in the eyes one after the other.

"My name's Takaba Akihito, I'm seventeen and I'm still in highschool. Sweet dreams." And with that he closed the door, ignoring the slight, currently numbing pain in his left heel. He hoped the men realised exactly what it was he was saying. He hoped they grew to hate their boss, if even a fraction of the amount that Akihito did. And if only they really knew, for not even Asami knew the amount of lines he was crossing when he hurt Akihito.

The boy, now left alone in the darkened penthouse, soon began to realise that if he couldn't leave, he would have to wait until Asami woke up. This meant that, considering the time, he would have to find something to entertain himself for the next few hours. Immediately his eyes gravitated to the huge, plasma tv and his heart skipped a beat as a grin began to form on his lips. Perhaps it wasn't all so bad that he was to be stuck inside… alone.

He walked fast toward the sofa and climbed over the back, letting his feet roam all over the fancy dark leather, before he fell with a delighted huff, to the soft padding bellow. He grabbed a bunch of pillows and shoved them under his head, and found the remote on the table in front of the sofa set. Pressing the big red 'on' button, he watched with awe as the huge screen lit up. It took him a while, but after trying every button respectively, he finally came across the menu button and began flipping through, wondering what might be on.

He found nothing much, even though Asami had every possible channel known to man on the list, none of them played host to anything worthwhile at 3a.m in the morning. So, he fiddled around some more, finding the record button and pressing 'record' on every channel he came too, finding this small act of revenge, deliciously sweet.

After he was finished there, he moved onto finding the already recorded list. There he found a great deal more to look at, that was of interest to him. He scrolled through the seemingly endless list until he found a movie that fitted his tastes, before pressing play and relaxing back.

An hour and 23 minutes later, right after experiencing the full experience of high definition, blue ray and surround sound entertainment, the end titles came on and he exited from the movie. Checking his phone, he found it was quarter to five. He sighed, searching through some more channels now in order to find something to do. It was then his eyes fell upon something that got his heart beating a million miles an hour. Just barely holding back an excited screech, he jumped down off the crouch and crawled toward the TV. Beneath the overly large TV screen, he found, nestled between the blue ray and dvd player- of which Asami had both of, for some unknown reason- he found a beautiful, newest model, X-box 360 set complete with three controllers. He pressed the circle on the machine, expecting a button, but finding instead that it was simply a touch screen.

The grin on his face just grew bigger and bigger.

He then pressed the eject button, but found the disk space empty. After a thorough check of the entire living room, he found to his dismay however, that there was not a single game disk anywhere.

But he was determined, as he looked back up at the TV screen, clicking the remote to the x-Box home screen, and scrolling through with his hand, when he found it was kinect. He came across the 'games' option moments later, and almost died of excitement when he saw the list that came up next.

Pages and pages, filled with all the games; Kinect and controller-using alike. He didn't even stop to think just as to why Asami, such a seemingly sophisticated man, had all these games before he was scrolling down to find the one he wanted. Call of Duty, Black ops two. The most wonderful, action packed game in existence, or that was what Takaba and Kou both thought.

He loved the game, found it made him happy that seeing the death and blood on the screen didn't seem to affect him as it did in real life. And he began playing, going straight for zombies before retreating back to couch. He sat there, furiously tapping the console; shooting, ducking, running around, and killing the gnarly, bloody zombies. Getting bored of that, he moved onto non zombies, playing against the highest level opposition he could when not online. He was bouncing up and down on the couch, smiling like a Cheshire when the notification popped up that he was up to 21 kill streak; his spy plane, dog attack and other power up's ready and waiting.

He gunned down another man, running to duck between a bush and a big metal shack before throwing a grenade out into the guard when he saw another two enemies. It was just him and another on his team, against seven opposition. He was winning. Of course he accepted that he played it maybe too often, considering he played it every time he went over to Kou's. They'd play it for hours, on and off between junk food and soft drink breaks, it was no surprise that together when online, the two always beat the opposition, even when against several others.

Takaba was so engrossed in the game, he never heard the bedroom door creek open, or the light footsteps of a man as he emerged from the bedroom, wearing only a robe after his shower that Akihito had somehow been oblivious to. Noticing the kid sitting comfortably on the couch, he chuckled to himself, wondering how long he had been sitting there. Leaning against the door frame, he watched for a while as the boy dodged bullets, shot down enemies and even somehow began attacking from the sky.

The boy was quite good, he conceded, just before a group of four enemies came into view and all shot in unison at Akihito's screen. The boy yelled quietly toward the screen, tapping furiously at the controller with his thumbs, but to no avail. His man went down, as he cursed and fell over dramatically sideways with a huff. Asami could only just see the boy's hand as it protruded from the couch and he flipped the screen the bird. It was then Asami started walking loudly toward the boy, chuckling as he watched the kid tense almost immediately, before turning to stare daggers at Asami.

"Well, well. I see you made good use this." Asami chuckled, gesturing toward the TV when the screen titles came up on the game saying Takaba had won, then showing his hundreds of kills and only 3 deaths.

"Hmph!" Takaba scoffed, turning away. "Blame your stupid guards, they wouldn't let me leave." A mildly awkward silence ensued, as Asami took in just what that meant and Akihito exited the game.

"Well, why do you have all these games anyway, I really don't see you as a gamer?" Takaba spoke towards the TV, beginning a new game on a new map.

Asami shrugged in reply, walking closer toward the couch as he spoke in a hushed, seductive whisper. "I somehow acquired the x-box, and figured there was no point in not having it fully equipped." He paused before adding, "One never knows when something like this might be used." With that Asami pounced, grabbing the controller out of the unsuspecting boy's hand and threw it away on the couch. He then grabbed simultaneously the boy's two hands in one of his larger grips, and the TV remote in the other. Pressing the 'off' button, the remote was thrown toward the couch also and the boy was yanked up. It was all done so quickly, Takaba barely had any time to protest before he was on his feet and being pulled toward the bedroom. He howled the whole way, protesting, pulling away and swearing blatantly for the man to let go.

"Fuck, let go dick head, I'm too sore." He moaned as his pant were slid off hips, he heard as they went thud against the wall on the far end of the room.

"What are you saying?" Asami's countered with a smirk evident on his face, as his finger slid inside the boy's hole. This produced a delicious sound from the boy, unable to suppress his pleasure. "You're all stretched and ready from last night; you'll be able to enjoy it so much more." With that Asami positioned himself over the boy and entered, relishing in the tight warmth of the other's insides. He tried and only just succeeded to hold back a shiver of delight at the sound of the boy's pleasured groans.

But, even through the pleasure, Asami refused to let himself be sucked in, he had a reason to these morning adventures and would _not_ stop until he got what he wanted. Answers.

He slowed his pace, sitting inside the boy until said kid's body stopped writhing, and he looked up at Asami with large, teary eyes. Slightly put on edge at this, Asami was almost tempted to forget his resolve, but then the memory of the night before popped back into his mind and his resolve hardened to stone.

"Wha?" Akihito questioned, "Why hav… wai… No, no don't. Stop. Please, no. Keep…" Asami's eyes widened slightly when he realised what the boy had just been about to plead for. He had been pulling slowly out, staying at a slow, steady pace, the way he knew that neither of them enjoyed it.

"What was that?" Asami pulled out almost completely, leaving only the tip of his leaving member inside the boys portal. The boy's breathing was becoming ragged, as he scratched at asami's arm's.

"Please!" Akihito gasped, eyes wide.

"I will continue Takaba, if that is what you want so much." Asami lowered his head so that his lips were in line with the boy's ear when he whispered; "Just as soon as you tell me why it is, exactly, that you tried to leave here earlier?"

Takaba looked at him, confused. "What? I left because you'd fucking had your fun and I wanted to go home." But Asami only shook his head, staring the boy down.

"No. Why not go back to sleep, wake up in the morning like a normal person and leave then?"

At this Takaba stopped, looking down, a troubled expression crossing his features. "I just wanted to leave, it's… ah" Asami thrust back in at brutal speed, the unprepared boy yelling out in pained response. "Mmph… I didn't wanna go back to sleep, I wasn't tired."

"Lie" Asami whispered, pulling out and thrusting back in again as well as tightening his grip on the boys wrist, he could see the uncomfortable pain on the kids face.

"Fuck… I can't sleep, if I sleep… I… I get… dreams. I know you already saw it, why make me say it?"

"I want to know, for how long have you had these nightmares of yours?"

"It's none of your fucking b… Ow…Ok, Ok" Asami eased up on the boys wrist, thinking that an almost fracture would be suffice to bring about the answers he wanted. "Years… I dunno how long exactly… but It… If I go to sleep… well, yea… so I don't. Ever… But I did, and look what happened." He paused, looking grumpily and decidedly put out, towards Asami. Now you've fucking totally ruined the mood." The boy rubbed his wrist, bleary eyes looking just over Asami's shoulder. Fuck. Why had he just admitted that? what was it with secrets and this man? Why did this stranger, that he had never met before just recently, care so much about his life and his fucked up problems?

"Go have a shower" Asami gestured toward the door to the on suite, trying to change the subject. The boy just got up, limped toward the door, opened it, walked in and closed it with a slam behind him.

"Years huh?" he whispered to himself. The boy had been living with such a terrible depravity of sleep for years? And not only that either, it seemed he'd gone without food for a good deal of that time too. Not enough to kill, but enough to leave him skinny, scrawny, helpless and spiritless. Asami sighed as he heard the water turn on from inside the shower. Pausing only a moment to listen to the water running, he then got off the bed and grabbed his phone from the bed side table.

"It's me. Send him over now." And with that, he hung up, having given his orders he left the room and went out into the lounge. Heading straight towards the boy's bag, he let his curiosity overcome him as he opened the half broken zip. Inside was relatively well kempt. There were a few t-shits and tanks, a book, a phone, a small plain box, and a crumpled plastic bag holding a mix of stark white bandages, together with some bloodied wraps and antiseptic cream; as well as a few pens and pencils scattered here and there.

Asami frowned; he didn't like that, nor what it implied. He picked up the box and opened it, his inquisitiveness getting the better of him. Inside there was a small, colored photograph, a set of cuff links and an unopened, folded envelope. Ignoring the latter two, Asami picked up the photograph and examined it closely. When he realised what it was, a small lump formed in his throat. He never felt like this, so filled with pity for another, it was so strange. The picture was taken inside a well-furnished house, the three people in the center only adding to the beauty. It was taken of Akihito and his parents, the boy would only have been seven or eight, but he seemed so happy, so alive. His grin spread from ear to ear, his father holding him tight in one arm, the other around his smiling wife. All three looked truly happy and care free; Akihito with his small arms spread like he was flying, his hair short and brunette as it was meant to be.

The starch contrast between the boy then and the boy now was blatantly obvious, and not a little startling. Asami pondered this for a while before placing the photograph back in the box, hearing the shower water as it cut off in the other room. He placed the box back inside the bag and dropped the bag to the ground where he had found it. Just as the bag dropped toward the ground, the doorbell rang out throughout the pent house and he sauntered over to it in answer. Outside, looking a little uncertainly towards the two guards behind him was a man Asami knew as Tomoyuki Koji. Nodding towards the guards, Asami moved aside to let the man in, walking with him to the kitchen and instructing him to get immediately to work.

"You'll be cooking for two today" was his parting gift before he left the kitchen and ventured back inside his own bedroom to find Takaba glaring at him.

"Where are my pants" The boy growled out when Asami entered. The older man only chuckled in response, voice filled with dark humor. Oh… right, he'd almost forgot about _that_.

"What pants? You couldn't possibly be referring to the old shorts you had to practically strangle to keep from falling off your hips, could you?" Takaba only growled, darkening his gaze even further. "Hmm. They were so dirty, I threw them out, must have mistaken them for rags." Takaba was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the cruel man, about ready to strangle him when Asami moved away. He headed toward another door, one Takaba had simply passed off originally as the bathroom, and hadn't thought of since to realise that he had already been in the bathroom, and that wasn't the door that got him there. When Asami opened it, Takaba stepped back in alarm; he was truly NOT expecting _that_.

Inside was a full, massive walk-in wardrobe, filled with dozens of neatly pressed suites, literally hundreds of ties, shoes, shirts, watches and other closed off, pull out draws alike. Takaba stared, dumbfounded, as Asami headed over to one of the numerous drawers and, opening it, pulled out a small pile of clothes.

"You can wear these." Asami placed the pile on the bed, then simply turned and left Takaba, staring and at a complete loss for words. Fuck. He had honestly not seen any of that coming…. What a strange day it was turning out to be. But it was not long until his pride blew up like a volcano and ferociously erupted. He stormed out of the room, still clutching at the towel around his waist, his t-shirt not covering half way down his ass.

"I'm so not fucking wearing that shit, don't think you can just buy me fucking whatever you like and expect me to thank you like I'm some fucking mistress or something. You keep your fucking money to yourself; I don't want _anything _from you." He stood there fuming, only a meter away from the older man that had turned back to appraise the boy, sinister humor shining on his face.

"Well alright then, if you say so, but then I guess you won't want this towel either…" Asami pulled the towel out of the boys clutches and away from his hips, completely revealing the boys entire lower half, including the now very flaccid member. "And you can get yourself out of my apartment, considering it too is mine, if that's what you so want." Asami nodded toward the door, his eyes like glass as they bore into Takaba's, no trace of humour left. Akihito just stared, wide eyed, stilled for a moment in shock. Again, not expecting that one. "Go on, get out" Asami spoke evenly, an edge of cruelty, evident however.

"…" Takaba was silent, not sure what to do. He couldn't go out naked, but he hated the thought of accepting something from this man, it just didn't sit well with his already tattered sense of self-worth. "I… I." He swallowed, stunned. "Get me my pants and I'll leave immediately, no problem." He finally answered, a gleam of defiance glittering in his eyes, his mouth turned down in a steel frown of his own.

"I have already told you, I disposed of them when you were showering in _my_ shower."

"But they're _mine_, you can't just go and take other peoples stuff and then throw it out, that's all I got."

"Yes." Asami now smiled down toward the boy; a terrifying, bone chilling smile, "But they're gone. And as I still have _my_ house and _my_ towel, you can either accept what I give you, or get off _my_ property."

"Funny, you can actually say you care so much about personal property?… I wonder… What exactly do you call it when you kid nap, violate and then steal from someone? Is that not something you would call a _slight, _invasion of _personal_ privacy?" Takaba spat back, trying not to let his growing unease show in his speech. He had a feeling he might lose this one.

"Perhaps I would take you more seriously, if you _weren't_ standing in my living room, half naked." Asami stepped forward, bending his right knee so that it rubbed against Takaba's exposed manhood. He didn't miss the ever so slight shiver that coursed over the boys pale flesh. "But too bad, you've missed your chance and I revoke my previous offer to let you out of here." The man said, reaching around to pull the boy closer to him, his own knee still rubbing against the young boy's groin. "You will take those clothes and wear those pants, because if you don't, you won't be leaving this apartment. You see Takaba, I'm really not someone to share what is mine, and in case it has missed your notice, _you_, Takaba Akihito, are no exception."

"You really are just like everybody else, aren't you Asami." Takaba bit out in answer, the hatred evident in his voice. "All you care about is owning something exclusively; something that's yours and that nobody else can have. It doesn't make a difference what or who that might be, you just want the power that comes with submission. Well fuck you Asami, I refuse to bend, I'm not a possession, I'm a fucking human being. Fucking try to remember that for once in your stupid life." Akihito scowled dangerously, eyes darkening. Hearing those words made him feel like shit. It finally bloomed on him that this man was no different from any other man that had used Akihito, he just didn't have the decency to pay. Because in the end, all he wanted was exactly alike all those men who fucked him, he wanted to think he had control; power. And this made Takaba's blood boil and his heart shut down and lock itself back inside its usual iron cage.

"Fine I'll wear your clothes, I'll even let it pass that you just threw out something of sentimental value to me, that was in the pocket of those damned pants. Fine. But if you ever think even for a moment that you will _ever_ get anything more than that from me, fucking think again." With that he pulled away, grabbed the towel from the smooth-faced man's hand, and made his way back to the bedroom. He slammed the door in his wake, shaking as his tearless eyes squeezed shut and he crumpled toward the floor. What a cruel man, Takaba should have seen that coming. The man was bad news, he was evil, he didn't care for any living thing other than himself. He'd do anything to get his way, even if it hurt people. He was sick, and Takaba couldn't believe that he had even enjoyed a single moment with the man. It made him hate himself, even more than he hated the man, he felt so stupid, so used. This man wouldn't be the one to save Takaba from his personal hell; he'd only make it even harder to deal with.

Takaba felt… he couldn't explain it. Self loathe consumed him; to be so stupid, it hurt, he hurt, the pain was unbearable. He was humiliated; he wanted to die. How typical, how plain, how abnormally absurd and yet it seemed to happen at every corner he reached in his life. How dare the man speak to him like that, couldn't he see Takaba was broken. It must be obvious, Takaba himself couldn't seem to hide it no matter how hard he tried. His nails scratched at his own skin, he felt terrible, what was the pain coming from this chest? Why did he feel this way? If he could have ripped it out, his heart would be no longer in his chest. But he couldn't, he would always be vulnerable, always be open as a helpless prey. He felt he couldn't control it, every time somebody new made him feel even slightly warm and welcome, he would latch on. He would place all his hopes, dreams and aspirations on that one person, without even realising it himself.

His breathing deepened, became shallow, his eyes opened and his fingers stopped their clawing. No doubt the scratched skin would be red, maybe there would be marks left behind. Did he care? NO. He got up, walked over to the bed, reached toward the clothes, grabbed a pair of jeans from the pile and put them on, along with a pair of briefs. They fit, perfectly. How? He had no idea. Did he care? NO!

In the pile he found three t-shirts, two additional pairs of jeans, four tank tops, a pair of sneakers, two hoodies and a few pairs of briefs. All designer brands, no doubt having cost a fortune, and all brand spanking new. To think that even this self-centred man had noticed his lack of clothes, and had somehow acquired these for him. Did he think Akihito so petty that he couldn't even provide his own clothes, let alone freaking underwear.

_Worthless_. He was worthless, lower than low. He had wasted his life, he'd turned himself into a common whore, and for what, exactly? So that he could live, survive, pay for even a single meal each day. Why exactly did it matter if he ate at all? He should quit his job and go starve on the streets, alone. Then, at least, he would have his self-respect, or whatever was left of it. He'd though of it before, many, many times before, but there had always been something stopping him. What was it exactly? He couldn't remember.

It took a while before he did. How could he possible give up, how could he ever give in? Everybody had always told him he was stubborn, people had said it was bad, had told him to be more lenient or his stubbornness would be his downfall. But that stubbornness had been the only thing keeping him on the earth. He wouldn't die, not like that. He wouldn't let the world beat him. Just because everybody was against him, did not mean he should go against himself too. He would never give up living, because one day he would get out of this shit hole, one day he would look back and thank himself for not giving up. He was sure of this, he lived because he was a freaking stubborn fool- a broken fool- but a fool none the less.

He wouldn't give in, this man would go away soon, once he grew bored and moved on to another target. Takaba would not let this man stop him, he'd reach the light. Fuck, he'd do it, even if it meant living through hell as he did every day of his life, he wouldn't give up. Slowly, ever so slowly, Takaba lifted his head, his breathing strengthened and evened out. He could be strong, he had lived in worse pain than that for, to be honest, eight years now. How hard could another couple possibly be?

He grabbed the clothes off the bed, and headed back out of the room. He dumped the clothes on top of his bag then turned to find Asami staring at him from the kitchen, where he sat at a bench, eating toast and reading a newspaper. The man said nothing, only pointed towards a plate that sat beside him on the bench. As Akihito came closer, he eyed the plate, not expecting to find it stuffed full with more food than he had most likely eaten that month, he was sure. He was about to deny it, when he realised something. Who was he to deny a meal, sure he wouldn't be able to eat anywhere near as much food as was offered, but he sure as hell could try. For that might very be the only meal he received all day.

He picked up the plate and the chopsticks beside it, and took it to the furthest place on the bench, before placing it down and grabbing a chair to sit on. He then set to it. Wow, it was delicious, impeccable; he had never eaten anything so divine in his whole life. Immediately, he looked around for somebody to thank, for it most definitely was not Asami who created such a thing for him. Sure enough, there was a man a little bit further inside the kitchen, washing at the sink all the dishes from his cooking. Takaba could see the man was on edge, staring repeatedly at the young boy and then towards the crime lord, before circling back to the pan he was washing.

Takaba ate up then, not wanting to call out a thank you and then have Asami mistake it as if it were directed at him. So he set about eating the food instead, however it wasn't long until he grew far to full to stuff anything more into his mouth. When the thought of eating even one more morsel of food made him shiver in disgust. He swallowed what was in his mouth, then chugged down the glass of orange juice that was waiting for him. He eyed his plate; to his dismay, it wasn't even half eaten, more like a quarter. It was a shame to waste such good food, but it wasn't his fault, it seemed like Asami had more than enough money to go out and buy more. Plus it wasn't like Takaba should feel guilty, thinking about the 'starving kids in [insert country name]', when, in actual fact, he was one of those freaking starving, mistreated kids. So hah.

He got up from the bench and carried his plate over to the man doing the dishes, looking up earnestly into his eyes when he caught the man's attention and, not bothering to whisper, said; "Thank you, it was delicious." He even tried to smile, but that wasn't working for him too well so he just nodded at the man for emphasis before moving to put the food in the bin.

"Ah wait, are you sure you wouldn't like more, sir?" The man spoke uncertainly, his eyes darting toward Asami on several occasions.

"No thanks, I'm full. But it really was nice, I wish I could have eaten more." He replied earnestly, though staring at the man in warning when he went to reply.

"Well OK then, if you say so, but please allow me to handle the dishes." Takaba shrugged, giving the man the plate, still full of his food and making his way out of the kitchen and over to his bag. He picked it up and shoved the clothes properly inside before closing the zip and placing it on his back.

"I'm going to school." He bit out, not quite sure what Asami would do. But the man only stood up, looked toward the chef, nodded, then turned back to Takaba and started walking in his direction. Takaba tensed, but only for a moment, before Asami passed him by and headed toward the door instead.

Takaba followed behind, relief flowing over his body in a sudden draft; silent treatment, how truly wonderful. They rode the elevator in silence; Takaba leaned against the side, looking down at his shoes. As they exited, Asami took out his phone when a call came through and began conversing with an unknown recipient.

When they reached outside, there was, much to Takaba's surprise, a stretch limo waiting for them. Not just slightly taken aback, he followed Asami inside when gestured to by one of the guards and took a seat at the farthest possible seat away from Asami. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the soft leather and zoning out for a while as he listened to Asami talking into his phone, the words blurring together as he relaxed further. It was only half an hour or so later when the limo came to an alleged stop, and Akihito roused from his _very _light sleep. Asami was still talking into the phone, though it seemed to be quieter than before.

A moment later, there was a soft knock on the door and a man appeared outside, who then proceeded to open it. "Takaba-sama" The man said, bowing as Akihito climbed out of the car. He barely heard it when Asami spoke.

"Be safe, Takaba." Takaba shot a look back defiantly, staring at the man's composed smirk.

"Speak for youself" The boy replied, his tone as neutral as possible, "I hope you have a car crash on your way to work". And with that immature parting, Takaba got fully out of the car and stared at his surroundings, only now noticing the hundreds of stares directed his way. SCHOOL. They had dropped him literally at the front gates of his school, at the prime time when everybody was arriving. They had dropped him off, in a black, shiny _limo_, at the front gates like he was some sort of rich pimp. He gritted his teeth and sucked it up, he was very good and falsifying his feelings to the outside world.

"You like it?" he asked one girl, that he knew was from his English class, as he sauntered in through the gates "It's my Uncles, the lucky rich-assed bastard, I could give you a ride sometime, if ya want?" He lied through his teeth, and smiled his nicest, most sexy smile when the girl and her friends all blushed in unison, before nodding hysterically. "Well okay then, but I'll have to get to know you first, what was your name again?" he asked innocently, staring the girl straight in the eyes. Her blush deepened, but she murmured some reply that he couldn't be bothered to remember, then took his outstretched hand and he led the group of girls in through the gate and towards the school building.

...

When he arrived home, it was six o'clock. He had been forced to attend some stupid meeting for the photography club after school, and now was tired and more than a little peeved. The Fact that being in a club was compulsory, sucked, but more than that, the girl from that morning just happened to be in that very club too. Of course she was, that was just how Takaba's luck went. Damn it.

When he walked up the rusty old steps to his apartment, it was darkening outside, and as a result, he turned the key with slight hesitation, pushed against the door and entered timidly.

"Aki? Is that you, dear?" Takaba's blood froze, as he stiffened at the sound of his mother's voice, sounding all shrill, and oh so false.

"Darling, come in here a moment, I want you to meet somebody?" His heart beating at a frightfully fast pace, Takaba edged into the apartment, coming into the lounge room and finding his mother sitting on the couch. But she was not alone, beside her sat a man in about his late forties. He was huge and muscly and bulky and _very_ Asian. He looked like a mobster, or like some low rate Yakuza. Takaba had never seen him before in his life, what was this? "Darling, you're late, we've been waiting for ages." Takaba's mouth went dry, but he spoke anyway.

"I… Sorry, I had club activities, I couldn't get out of them." He spoke as evenly as possible, now staring solely at the strange man, growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh well that's alright." The woman was really trying, really, but the tone just didn't work for her. Whoever this man was, it certainly mattered a great deal to her what he thought, or she wouldn't bother with the falsities. "Darling, I want you to meet Kenta Noriaka."

Takaba tried his best to smile, nodding toward the man and then, when he made to hood out his hand for a shake, took it and shook also. The man had an extremely strong grip, it felt like he was crushing Takaba's bones and when the man let go, Akihito had to stifle a shiver of fear. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Darling, I wanted you to meet Kenta, get to know him a bit now because, you see, sweetie, we're... well... We're getting married." Her voice was shrill, high pitched and sickly sweet. Takaba's heart stopped. "He's going to be your new father, Akihito, isn't that wonderful, darling."

* * *

**Hmm, yes. So a little twist for you all. I can't wait to find out what you think. Any suggestions, i'll definitely take into account, or just comments are all welcome. What ever suites :D Sorry if there are any mistakes throughout it, i seriously did read over it a bunch of times, and correct all the mistakes I saw! :)**

**So... there it is for now, I'm not sure when i'll next update, but it won't be too long I'm hoping. Tell me what you think,**

**Rimah xx**


End file.
